His butler, future girl
by cheshire-cat98
Summary: Ebony hates her life with her step-father so she asks a spirit to take her away. A spirit takes her to the world of Kuroshitsuji and she meets everyone. (there is a sequel at )
1. The begining

Normal P.O.V

I dance around in a circle playing my violin, I leap into to air and spin landing on one leg and bowing as I put my violin down. Everyone applauds me and I bow some more as they throw flowers.

I walk off stage and my best friend runs up to me and I glare at her, he smiles and says "cheer up you were wonderful!", "you made me go on stage! I hate people, look at me! I'm in a dress!" I yell and she says "but you look good in a dress Ebony" and she gives me puppy eyes and I cave in and forgive her.

Ever since I was five I've always wanted to play the piano and after many years of the piano I found the violin. People say I'm a natural at it considering I've just started a year ago and it takes years of practice to perfect it the way I have. I haven't worn a dress since my mother and fathers funeral, they died in an explosion at there laboratory. I'm eighteen now and I still have nightmares of running up to the building and seeing them run to the door before they explode.

I smile at my best friend, Jessica so she knows I forgive her for making me enter the talent show "don't forget I'm coming over to your house tomorrow to watch black butler" Jessica yells as I walk out the door and walk home. I look down at my dress and sigh. It goes down to my ankles and has long sleeves. The dress is a light green that makes me look like I'm from Christmas since my hair is red. My blue eyes are complemented with makeup Jessica put on me. Also Jessica put me in heels! (Jessica basically got me ready for the talent show, and was the one who made me go in the first place).

I walk inside and close the door quietly so my father doesn't wake up, the last thing I need is my step-father seeing me while I'm in a beautiful dress exposing the fact that I have boobs. (yes a pedophile, pervert, rapist). I tip toe up to my room and close the door and lock it so he can't get in while I change into black shorts and a white long sleeve baggy shirt that hides my boobs.

I fall onto my bed and look up at the ceiling as I whisper "please any spirit out there, take me out of this world and into another one. One my step-father can't find me and one that is make believe". I fall into a deep sleep and feel like I'm falling before I hear someone say "Sebastian! This woman fell on my desk! She came out of thin air!".


	2. Questions

Sebastian P.O.V

I was making my master some tea when I heard a crash and him yell "Sebastian! This women fell on my desk! She came out of thin air!". I run to my masters study and saw a women in black shorts and a long sleeved shirt laying on my masters desk passed out. I walked over to my master and asked "are you alright master?" he nodded and said "take her to one of the guest rooms, give her a dress and make her a bath. After that bring her down so I can ask some questions", "yes young lord" I replied bowing. I picked up the strange girl and took her to one of the guest rooms.

Normal P.O.V

I struggled to open my eyes and when I did I saw a was moving but not walking. I lifted my head and looked around then I saw a man carrying me. I looked at him closely and realized he was Sebastian from the anime me and Jessica watch. I felt light headed as I whispered "Sebastian" and passed out again.

When I came to I was on a bed with a rag over my head, I saw a hand take the rag away and ask "are you awake?" I looked to my right and saw a man in a butlers outfit, he had black hair and crimson eyes. I sat up and said to myself _so that wasn't a dream _I smiled and stood up quickly, blood rushed to my head and I grabbed my head as I slowly began to fall. Sebastian caught me and put me on the bed he asked "in the hall you said my name, how did you know it?" I shrugged. I remember falling on a desk and hearing Ciel yell for Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled out a dress and I sighed thinking to myself _great the women only wear dresses here...wait, why am I here? Oh I know! I prayed to be taken out my world, great someones in my favor up there. _I stood up off the bed and he opened a door that lead to a bath that was made for me "wash off and put the dress on, my master would like to question you" he said politely, while smiling but I knew it was a fake smile.

I got in the bath and asked myself _do I tell them who I am, and were I come from_. Just then I feel a presence and I get pulled into darkness, I float in darkness as I hear a voice say "I brought you into this story to save you from your step-father and to cure my boredom, you may tell them what ever you want. Your stuck in this world", "why?" I ask and the voice laughs "I told you my boredom", "OK, I'll thank you for that, but what about home?" I ask and the voice chuckles "It's as if you were never born" I smile to myself and say "so I'm a future human stuck in a world of demons, angels, and reapers?" the voice says "no, your not human anymore, your a mutant" I roll my eyes and say "thanks" sarcastically and the voice says "no, your like a super hero. You have all the powers of every super hero in that one little fragile body that of course is no longer fragile" I nod and say "thanks, but why'd you do this for me?", "like I said, boredom".

I woke from my chat with what ever it was and found I was still in the tub, I smiled to myself as I held up my hand and made the water form a fish and fly around the tub, I heard a knock on the door and I made the fish disappear. Sebastian said "are you done?" I got out the tub and raped a towel around me, and opened the door. He walked over to the bed were the dress was and said "I'm here to help you into it" I blushed and he smirked and says "I have a blindfold". I step back and he says "sorry if that sounded wrong, I meant I have a blindfold for myself so I don't see anything" I nod and walk over to him as he puts the blindfold on. He drys me off and puts the corset on me _good thing I'm skinny, this would have been hell if I wasn't _I told myself as he tightened the corset. He slips me into the dress and buttons it up.

Sebastian takes the blindfold off and brushes my hair, leaving it down. "Don't you talk?" he asks as we walk down the hall, I glance over at him and shrug "are you afraid of me?" he asks with a smile on his face. I roll my eyes and shake my head, he frowns and says "why not?", "because you are no threat to me, even if you tried" Sebastian stops walking and I look at him and he smirks saying "so you can talk, what a lovely voice" I roll my eyes and start to walk again when he pulls me to a walk and pins me to it. I stair at him and he asks "aren't you going to fight back?", "no that's what you want me to do so I won't, but I will push you away" I say using my super strength I push him off of me and keep walking. I look back at him to see he's shocked, _great you blew it, now he knows one of your powers! Strange how I know all of them in my head, must be the voices doing _I tell myself. I walk over to Sebastian and say "you were going to take me to Ciel?" I looks at me shocked again and I put my hand over my mouth. "First you know my name, then you show non human strength, and now you know my masters name?" he asks holding me by the throat. I don't choke or anything cause Jessica loved trying to choke me for fun. I sigh and say "I'll explain later, put me down" he smiles and kisses me. I pull away and say "don't ever do that to me again!", "so your weakness is abuse, I'd guess father, no Step-father" Sebastian says and I'm about to cry when I hear someone yell "Sebastian what's taking so long!".

Sebastian and I walk into the dining room and I sit next to Ciel while Sebastian stands next to Ciel's chair. Sebastian leaves and comes back with food, I eat some and then I push the plate away and put my arms on the table and lay my head on my arms. "So who are you?" Ciel asks and I look at him and mumble "My names Ebony Lachrimae" Sebastian chuckles and says "what a unique name, it means black tears". I nodded know the meaning of my name. I sat up and said "I love the meaning of my name, it defines me", "so you have black tears?" Ciel asks and I shake my head "black tears to me mean that you have had so many bad memories that the darkness surrounds you and you cry black tears for clear tears are from happy memories" Ciel nods and asks "do you have any family", "I have a step-father" I say looking at Sebastian and he bows saying "I'm sorry for earlier I was joking", "well it wasn't a joke to me, it actually happened! I'll be in my room, you may question me more tomorrow, goodnight Ciel" I say rushing out the room. I run in my room and slam the door locking it.

Ciel P.O.V

I look over at Sebastian and ask "what did you do to her?", "I merely said that she must have been abused at home to not want to be touched, that was around the time you yelled for me to hurry up on bringing her to diner" I look at him and sigh "Sebastian, you will apologies for your rudeness and you will find out more about her, that's an order", "yes my lord" he says and walks out.

Normal P.O.V

"So his filth carries on to this place, I wish I was never adopted. Mother, father why did you leave me?" I ask myself as I look up at the ceiling. I hear a light knock on the door and I say "go away Sebastian Michaelis! I don't want to talk or see you" he opens the door and says "you know my full name?" I sit up and nod. "what else do you know?" he asks and I look out the curtains at the full moon and say in a calm voice "I know your a demon, and that Ciel has a contract seal on his right eye, while you have the same contract seal on your left hand. I know that five more people live here, but let be honest Pluto doesn't count as human, no matter what form he's in. I know there's only one maid named Mey-Rin, a cook named Baldroy, a gardener named Finnian, that everyone calls Finny except for you. Also there's the house steward his names Tanaka, must I go on?" I ask and Sebastian just stares at me shocked.

"How do you know so much?" Sebastian asks as he pulls me over to the wall and pins me there, I'm no longer afraid of anything he does so with a bored look I say "simple, I'm from some other time reality. In my dimension demons and angels and magic don't exist. But in you dimension they do. In my dimension I'm a nobody who's parents died in an explosion, the girl who lost everything, the one with strange hair" I say putting my hand on my hair. Sebastian removes my hand and says "your hair color is of blood orange, what a lovely color" I roll my eyes and say "don't flirt with me, if you want information just ask that stuff doesn't work on me, OK?" I ask and he smirks "very well, tell me more, where are you from?", "I'm from America but my family originates from England, one day I'll go there" I say and Sebastian chuckles "you are in England" I blink and remember that black butler takes place in London, England.

_I'm so stupid _I tell myself. "Why are you in my room?" I ask Sebastian and he kneels down on one knee and says "I'm sorry for my rudeness in the hall earlier, please forgive me?", "Ciel told you to apologies didn't he?" I ask in a dull tone and he smirks standing up and says "yes". I smile and say "thanks for trying anyway" he nods and I ask "has Ciel killed Madam Red?" Sebastian nods and says "we just got Pluto and I met someone I rather forget" I laugh and say "your talking about Grell the reaper aren't you?" he frowns at my knowledge and I laugh "don't worry he finds someone else, but it takes a long time" I say and Sebastian nods and says "Now let's get you into bed, shall we" I nod and he puts on a blindfold.

Once I'm in bed he pats me on the head and says "goodnight". I smile and he walks out the room. I sit up in bed and go through my memories of all my powers till I find one that can make items appear out of thin air, I smile as I make a violin appear. I stroke it's wood and smile making it disappear I lay back down only to bolt straight up and say "why did Sebastian pat me on the head?".


	3. Greatings

The next morning a get up and put on a green dress that's at the end of the bed. It's very light and easy to spin in and frilly at the bottom. It has a white dress under it so the openings show nothing I brush my hair down and it ends and my back, I put a black bow in the back of my hair. I smile and leave the shoes in the room as I wonder around looking for an empty room. I open a door and see a ball room, smiling I walk over and see instruments, one is a violin, _looks like I don't have to make one, cool! _I say to myself as I start to play.

I play a song by Lindsey Stirling called Elements I dance around the ballroom as I play. By hair not once getting caught in the violin. I sing some words I made for the song, not realizing Sebastian and Ciel are watching me. I end the song and remember my past all the bad and a tear runs down my cheek, I wipe it away and smirk as I whisper "now, now, I thought you were over this? Your always alone it's OK, your used to it. Mother and father wanted you to be happy"

Sebastian P.O.V

I went to my masters room and woke him. He got his bath and I dressed him. On are way to the study I stopped from the sound of my violin, but it was a lovely song I've never heard of. My master and I walked to the ball to find Ebony playing on my violin, at first I was mad that she was playing my violin but after hearing the song I aloud it. When the song ended she put her head down then wiped away a tear and I could here her say "now, now, I thought you were over this? Your always alone it's OK, your used to it. Mother and father wanted you to be happy". _I thought she had no heart? She blames herself for what happened to her parents and feels abandoned? _I was about to ask her why she blamed herself when Ciel says "Ebony, what are you doing?"

Normal P.O.V

I turn around and blush "how long have you been there?" I ask and then I see Sebastian's face is sad _great he heard me. Curse that good hearing! _I tell myself as I walk up to them, I put on my poker face "sorry this must be yours" I say handing the violin to Sebastian and he hands it back and says "hold on to it for me?" I smile and hug the violin to my chest, then I turn to Ciel and say "I was just playing and dancing, you had more questions?" and he nods leading me out the ball room.  
I walk into Ciel's study with Sebastian following behind me and sit in a chair. Ciel sits in his chair and asks "what happened to your parents?" I sigh "they were scientist and an experiment went wrong resulting in the building exploding with them inside, I was outside and could see then running to the door, but they weren't fast enough and they died. I got put into a foster home and was adopted just before I turned eighteen. My step-father had no wife he just wanted me so he wouldn't have to pay for someone to rape" I say without showing any emotion.  
"And do you know anyone in this world?", "other world?" I ask and look at Sebastian "you little rat you told him are conversation didn't you?" Sebastian smirks and I roll my eyes letting it go as I answer Ciel's question "no, I don't know anyone in this world, but I know of people in this world. In my world this world is a cartoon". Sebastian and Ciel look at me but don't change there attitude which tells me they are willing to believe what ever I say.  
I sigh and ask "anymore questions?" Ciel shakes his head but Sebastian asks "do you have anymore powers?" I look at him and say "name any power and I have it", Sebastian smirks and says "speed?" I zoom out the room and come back with Baldroy's cigarette in seconds "nice" Sebastian says and I laugh saying "3, 2, 1", "Ahhhhh! Where did my hat go. Ahhhhhh!" we hear Finny yell from outside. We all start laughing and I return all the stuff and sit in the chair again. "Sebastian she will stay here, find her something she can do around here to help, as cover, and on assignments she will be coming with us, understand?" Sebastian bows and leaves I smirk and say "so we'll be working together?" Ciel nods and I run up to his desk and ask "Can I even go and visit the Undertaker!" Ciel nods and I spin around in joy.  
Sebastian comes back and says "Ebony will be your new violin teacher and dancing teacher, I'm sure she knows the dances of this time period, right Ebony?" I smile and nod "of course, it should be fun teaching Ciel. Do you have a piano in this place?" I ask any Sebastian nods "yes, can you play?" I nod and say "I played ever since the age of five but stopped when my parents died at age sixteen and started to play the violin a year ago. I was adopted by Daniel Johnson two years after being put into the orphanage" Sebastian nods and turns to Ciel and says "she will also be your piano teacher".


	4. Boredom

Normal P.O.V

After talking with Ciel and Sebastian about my new job at the mansion I decided to look around. I hear a loud crash and us my speed to beat Sebastian there. I pick up all the plates and replace them with new ones. I picked up Mey-Rin and she didn't look at me. She looked down and said "I'm sorry Sebastian, I'll be more careful" I smirk and say "I'm not Sebastian, I'm Ebony Lachrimae". Mey-Rin looks up at me and gets flustered "I'm sorry, yes I am. Its just that Sebastian is the only one I know who can move that fast" I laugh and say "well now you know someone else who can move that fast, what's your name?" I ask already knowing the answer when she says "my names Mey-Rin, I'm the only maid here" I smile and say "I'm Ciel's new music teacher, nice to meet you" she nods and gets back to work.  
I hear an explosion and smirk _does he always blow things up? _I ask myself as I walk to the kitchen to see Baldroy has blown it up. I sigh and help fix the kitchen with Baldroy before Sebastian finds out. After the kitchens back to normal I curtsy and introduce myself "hello I'm Ebony Lachrimae, Ciel's music teacher, what's your name?", "oh, I'm Baldroy, I'm the chef" I smile while in my head I think _they could use a new chef! _"Well Baldroy, I need to go. I have exploring to do, nice meeting you", "nice meeting you as well, see ya around".  
I walk down the hall and smirk as I see Finny and Pluto playing in the yard, I walk out and yell "hey young man! Please come here!" Finny turns around and runs up to me. He gets super close to my face and says "Sebastian told me we had a new helper! How wonderful, my names Finnian, but you can call me Finny" I nod and say "I'm Ebony Lachrimae, Ciel's music teacher" he smiles a huge smile and it makes me feel like retreating back to the dark. I may be nice, and happy on the outside but on the inside I hate the world, you could say I'm a demon, I love things that make people sad.  
Pluto runs up to me in dog form and i glare at him. He stops in his tracks and puts his tail between his legs and runs of whimpering "Pluto! Where are you going! Sorry Ebony, I don't know what got into him. Se ya later!" He says and I smirk and whisper "sorry, I don't like dogs". I turn around and see Sebastian invading my personal bubble "hello, I see you don't like dogs, nor do I" he says with a fake smile. I smirk and push him of my space "did you want something, _Bassy_?" a chill goes down his spin when i say that name and he says "yes, why did you help out in the kitchen and with Mey-Rin?", "cause they needed my help, also you weren't there someone needed to help the idiots" Sebastian smirks and says "I see, don't do it again. Your a music teacher not a maid" I nod and walk inside. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't ever call me by that nickname the reaper gave me!" he says in a disgusted voice, I smirk and say "don't touch me and you have a deal, _Bassy" _he glares at me and I smile sweetly.  
Sebastian and I walk down the hall together and he picks me up bridal style, I glare at him and hiss "put me down!" he smirks and says "no, let me show you England" i glare and say "no, put me down!", "it was a rhetorical question" he says and we jump out a window.  
Once we're in town Sebastian puts me down and says "we're gathering information for my master, someone's been kidnapping girls around Lizzy's age, and turning then into dolls" I smile and say "to the Undertaker!" I grab Sebastian's hand and pull him to the shop and once we sop in front of it, I let go realizing what I did and he smiles at me evilly and says "you touched me, now i get one free touch!", "no you don't!" I yell and he says "new rule you call me by that nickname and I get to touch you. And if I touch you then you call me my the nickname. But if I call you by a nickname or you touch me than I get to touch you, and you get to touch or hit me!" I sigh and say "I don't like this new rule" he smiles devilishly and we walk into the Undertaker's shop.


	5. A day with Sebastian

Sebastian's P.O.V

"Well if it isn't the Earl's hilarious butler, and who is this. Did she come to get her coffin measured?" I smile and say "no we're hear for information on the missing girls, do you have any?" The Undertaker chuckles and says "you know the price" I nod and look over at Ebony and ask "will you cover your ears, please?" Ebony sighs and does as she's told and I smile telling the Undertaker a joke. He falls to the ground laughing and I motion for Ebony to uncover her ears. She scowls at me and I ask "what?", "you could have covered my ears then that would have been your one touch, damn! I shouldn't of listened to you!" I smirk and the Undertaker tells us that all the girls we seen with a blue ring, that looked like my young master's, before they died. We thanked the Undertaker for his help and left.

Normal P.O.V

We walk outside and Sebastian smirks at me "what?" I ask and he says "we're going dress shopping". i don't know why but I have a bad feeling about that look in his face.  
We walk into a dress story and some girls walk over to me and say "what a horrible hair dye! What happened? A freak accident, who'd ever love that mess?" they start laughing, and I look down Sebastian buds in and says "excuse me lady's but my wife needs a dress, I hope she still forgives you and takes your money?" they look at how hot Sebastian is and then apologize to me, I put on a fake smile and say "why would I waist my money here? There dresses are home made and some of them have holes, and have been worn. Look at this one it has a stain on it!" We leave the shop and I look up at Sebastian and say "thank", "my pleasure. Shall we try another store?" He asks and I look at him suspiciously and ask "why do I need a dress?", "to be bait of course!" he says and I sigh adding "that's what I thought! Well lets go".  
I walk into a dress shop and pick up a yellow dress that has straps "winter just started and your going to wear that?" Sebastian asks and I nod "yes, the cold doesn't affect me", "very well". He buys the dress and we head home, and what bothers me is Sebastian hasn't used up his one touch.  
We walk into the manor and I run up to my room. I slam the door shut and say "your not going to touch me Sebastian!" and I'm a bit shocked when I hear a voice behind me whisper "oh, you think so?" I turn to see Sebastian and he grabs me and kisses me on the lips. This time I don't push him back I keep my eyes open and when he pulls away I twitch my eye and say "really, that's you one touch?" he smirks and leaves my room saying "get ready for dinner". I slam the door and curse under my breath "damn demon!"  
I take a quick bath and put on a loose black dress that has long sleeves and flows to the floor. I spin in it and giggle when I see it looks like a dome. I leave my shoes and socks in the room as I walk barefoot down the hall to the dining room. I'm about to open the door when Sebastian beats me to it. He looks down at my feet and smirks "speak you mind in front of me!" I say and he asks "did you loose your shoes?" I frown and say "ha, ha. No I left them in my room. I don't wear shoes inside". Sebastian nods and lets me in the dining room. I sit next to Ciel and he asks "how was your day?", "would have been great if I didn't walk into a dress store" I say looking at Sebastian. Ciel smirks and I ask "what's so funny?", "we found you not in a dress so I'd say you hate dresses, but to be bait you must wear a dress!" I sigh and say "fine but I want to wear Sebastian's cloths when I teach you!" Sebastian has a little blush on his face and Ciel says "you mean cloths like Sebastian's?" i smile mischievously at them and say "nope, I want to wear Sebastian's butler suit from his closet! I like cloths that are to big for me and what better cloths that Sebastian's!" Sebastian looks at Ciel and Ciel smiles just like me and says "seems fair, right Sebastian?" Sebastian sighs and says "yes my lord I'll lead her to my room after dinner" I smile victoriously and eat dinner with Ciel.  
After dinner I follow Sebastian to his room and he walks to his closet and pulls out one of his outfits and hands it to me. I smile and start to walk out the room when he stops me and says "this will cost you", "I'm not afraid Bassy" i say then cover my mouth _shoot! I said the nickname, wait! He provoked me so I would! That cheater! _I say to myself and he chuckles "well I get to touch you! How funny, you slipped up" I frown and move him from the door and walk out "you touched me, that's two times I get to touch you now!" I twitch my eye and walk to my room. "That pervert!" I yell and I hear Sebastian yell back "calling people names is rude and that counts as a nickname!" I growl and fall onto my bed smiling "what a wonderful life I have now, adventure everyday, pranks, people like siblings, I love this world" I say out loud and I look to my right and bolt out of bed yelling "Sebastian!" he smirks and says "so you love are fights, cause we are like brother and sister?" I smile and say "yes, your a pervert but still a brother, older brother that is", "I'm in my twenties as a human", "and I'm going to be in my twenties in two days, I'll finally be twenty" he smiles and says "well then good night" he says and I hug him and say "night brother!" he chuckles and says "another free touch!" I groan and say "good night Sebastian!" in a stern voice".


	6. Strange but fun day

Normal P.O.V

I woke up and put on Sebastian's butler outfit, everything was three sizes to big but I just rolled up the pants and walked to the ball room to start Ciel's first lesson with me.

When I get there I see Ciel with a Violin and he has a music sheet. I smile and walk up to him "ready for the first lesson?" I ask ands he looks me over and asks "so you really are going to wear that?" I smile and say "of course, it's comfortable, and I was bored. Now lets get started!" During the lesson I realize Ciel has problems with the violin, lets face it he sucks! I take the violin from him and say "no more for today, my ears are bleeding. Try the piano!" To my relief he can play it good, not great but good. We sit there for two hours and play a lovely melody till he perfects it and I play the violin while he plays the piano.

After a while Sebastian walks in and brings Ciel some tea and a snack, I settle for water (don't like sweets). "May I play with you?" Sebastian asks and I glare at him "why?" I ask suspiciously and he chuckles and asks "just one song?" i sigh and hand him his violin while I create a violin out of thin air. When play a song called "Harvest Song (Ara taskor)". At first we're plating it together but like bickering children he try's to do better than me and so I try to do better that him and in the end we both end up dancing around the room playing the violin.

"Will you two quit it!" Ciel orders and I sigh making my violin disappear while Sebastian puts his down. I smirk and say "I'm going for a walk in the snow, see ya!" I run out the room before anyone can say otherwise and I run outside and sitting in the snow. smirking at the fact that if snow was red I wouldn't be able to see blood on it.

Time skip: A month

I finish my teaching with Ciel and run up to my room and change out the butler outfit and into a fancy blue dress with white on it. I sigh at the cloths I'm forced to wear and turn to leave the room when I see Sebastian of all people. I sigh and ask "what do you want demon?", "how rude I was just going to ask if you wanted to come with me and master to ask the Undertaker about something". I smiled and said "yes! I love visiting crazy people!" Sebastian smirked and walked out, me following behind. To me the Undertaker is an excellent person to observe he's so strange (my fav character).

"Hello~" we hear a creepy voice say and I turn to a coffin and smile saying "hello Undertaker!". H comes out the coffin and says "well if it isn't miss Ebony and the butler again, oh young Ciel Phantomhive is here too. Would you like to try out a coffin?" I nod but Sebastian ruins the fun by saying "we're here for information on a case about some women bursting into flames, and being nothing but a pile of ash in the end". I nod and Undertaker offers me a dog biscuit, I take it wondering why he finds it to good. I take a bite and I'm surprised that it tastes good, the Undertaker giggles a bit and says "the price is a laugh" I smile and walk over to Ciel "Ill take the young master outside, Sebastian you can handle this one" Sebastian nods and we walk out. I smile and say "3, 2, 1" the Undertaker suddenly bursts out laughing so we walk back inside. I smile and sit on a coffin, looking around at all the other coffins "are there people in these coffins?" I ask and the Undertaker giggles and says "yes, there all full!" I smile and say "cool!". The Undertaker explains to Ciel and Sebastian that the women all went to a photo shop before they burst into flames.

"Thank you Undertaker, we will be leaving now, Ebony!" Ciel says and I stand. "Just a moment Earl, I'd like to talk to Ebony~" the undertaker says and Ciel looks at me then at the undertaker and says "very well, we'll wait outside, Ebony" I nod and sit back down on the coffin.

"You are very diffrent from normal women, they never step into my shop with smiles and trust my food or coffins" I smile and say "I'm not from here, I'm from Amer-", "your not just from America, Ebony?" I smirk and say "no I'm not, shinigami" he all of a sudden gets this serious face and I mean serious, it's scary an yet awesome "how did you find out?" he threatens me and I giggle "I'm from the future, everyone knows in my dimension. I love how strange you are, cause I myself am an outcast, so you brighten my day" he nods and says "your the first person who's thought that I'm not creepy, how do you see me~?" I smile and say "I see you as you, and you are awesome, cool and crazy, but to me crazy is a huge complement it's way better than saying you average or normal!" He nods and says "nice talking to you, you should get back to your master" I nod and ask "friends?" he giggles and says "friends".

When I walk outside Ciel asks "what was that about?" I smile and say "nothing! Just a small talk", "that didn't sound like a small talk" Sebastian says and I glare at him saying "so what I have a friend, is that so bad?" he smirks and says "you by yourself was bad enough, now I must deal with him?" I nod and he sighs getting the door to the carriage for Ciel and I.

On the way back I jump out the carriage and yell "I'll be home for dinner, I want to go on a walk" Sebastian nods and keeps going while I walk in the woods alone "I feel like red riding hood, good thing Pluto's not alive anymore" I say remembering how Baldroy, Finny and Mey-Rin were forced to kill him and that I'm forced to watch as Ciel can't remember some things (season 2). I sigh and look up to see rain clouds I smile and twirl as it begins to rain. I stay under a tree and let the rain fall on me getting me soaked in the process "Hello young one, are you lost?" I hear a voice say and I bolt up as I see Claude walk into view "no, just resting. I'll be leaving now!" I say and start to walk away when he says "come, Ill get you some clean clothes at my highness's mansion" I shake my head and say "I'm a maid, I must get home to my master or I'll get in trouble" he walks closer and I smirk as I whisper "men!" I turn and walk away when my arm is grabbed "you shouldn't of done that!" I say as I jump over Claude and pull him onto the ground then pick him up and throw him into a tree. I sigh and walk home.

When I get there I see Sebastian at the door. I sigh and say "I told you I'd be home, for dinner!" he nods and say "you didn't tell me you'd beat up Claude, good girl!" he says and I high-five him saying "my pleasure that weirdo tried to get me at his _highness's_ mansion to change into dry cloths, no thank you!" Sebastian smirked and I walked inside, and went to my room to change my cloths.

I walk down stairs after getting dressed and sit next to Ciel at the dinning table. "How was your walk?" Ciel asks and I look over at Sebastian and he says "your on your own". I sigh and say "I met, or I didn't really meet, but I talked to...Claude", "WHO!" Ciel yells and I sigh "I saw me under a tree and tried to take me, and I kind of threw him...at a tree" I say glancing at a smirking Sebastian "well...since you threw him and didn't get taking away then your not punished, good work" I smile and finish my dinner so I can go to my special spot.  
I was cleaning the house without Sebastian knowing one day, when I heard him coming so I went out the window and ended up on the roof. It was so peaceful so I cleaned the roof off and put a blanket down so I would have a place to be alone since Sebastian keeps coming into my room.  
I go to my room and open the window and climb a rope I made to the roof. Once I'm on the roof I lay down on the blanket I kept there and watch the stars.


	7. Meow

Normal P.O.V

The next morning I wake up still on the roof, so I climb down and into my room. I walk over to my bed and sit on it closing my eyes. I feel someone push me down so I open my eyes and frown when I see Sebastian "and what are you doing?" I ask and Sebastian smirks saying "where did you go?" I sigh and say "the roof", "why were you on the roof?" he asks and I roll my eyes "to get away from you!" I say pushing him off me. Sebastian smirks and I grab my cloths off the bed and head to the bathroom to change, _He's getting on my last nerve, that demon! _I say to myself as I get changed into a long blue dress, I brush my hair down and exit the bathroom to see Sebastian waiting on me "leave, why are you still here?" I ask bluntly and he smiles at me wickedly and says "bait" in a happy voice.

Sebastian and I walk down stairs, well more like him walking and me stomping. We walk into Ciel study and he looks at me and says "get her a costume" I twitch my eye then sigh and say "great it's Alois's costume party" Ciel nods and I walk out the room saying "I'll be in the garden, good bye" Ciel nods again and I walk outside.

"The garden is beautiful I wonder if it's the only thing Finny can do right?" I say as I run my hand throw the flowers. I feel a presence so I turn around, and chills go down my spin when I see it's Claude "what do you want pervert?" I ask and he chuckles saying "I asked my highness if he would let me invite someone dear to me,and he said yes. So your invited to a costume party that my highness is hosting" I held back the urge to puke as I said "yes I will go, but not for you! My master has ordered me to come with him. And another thing! I am not someone dear to you! I threw you against a tree! Are you some kind of stalker now? I'd never date, kiss you, or hug you! Hell I'd never even touch you, so stay away!" I yell and he smiles saying "that feisty attitude makes me want you more, you will be mine Ebony!" he says and walks away. I sit on a chair in the garden and say to myself "that is on desperate pervert!"

I walk back inside and twitch my eye when I see Sebastian holding a cat costume "never!" I hiss and he walks towards me and forces it on me. After fighting and scratching I finally surrender and he puts me in the cat suit. Sebastian steps back and looks me over then blushes and says "what a cute kitty you make!" I look in a mirror and see that I have no pants. the cat suit is full black and is basically a black bathing suit a black jacket that goes own to the middle of my stomach and long black boots that goes up to my thighs, I even have a tail. I look at my face, I have black cat ears and a red necklace. My hair has been cut shorter just and is dyed black. I touch my hair and turn to Sebastian and punch him making him fly into a wall "FIND ME AN OUTFIT IS WHAT HE SAID! NOT CUT MY HAIR AND DYE IT IN THE PROCESS!" I yell and Sebastian gets up and smirks "I couldn't resist" is all he says before he walks off leaving me to look at my reflection.

I use my speed and run to the Undertaker, I run into the shop and hide in a coffin. I roll over in the coffin and glare at myself thinking of how to get Sebastian back. I get interrupted from my thoughts when someone opens the coffin I turn to see the Undertaker "hello? What are you wearing? And why is your hair short? It's black to!" He says and then he chuckles and says "you have a tail and ears!" he bursts out laughing and I glare. He stops laughing and sits on a coffin and I sit next to him "what happened?" he asks ans I sigh saying "Ciel told Sebastian to get me a costume for a costume party Alois Trancy is hosting, and Sebastian cut my hair changed it's color and made me into a cat! I loved my hair and now it's ruined" I say and the Undertaker being a guy doesn't know what to do so he strokes my head and says "now, now, it's just hair! It will grow back" he says and I sigh "I know it will grow back I don't care that much about what he did to my hair, but the fact that he did it without asking me" the Undertaker nods and says "get him back" I smile and say "thank you, your a good friend" he hugs me and I hug him back. "Well I should get back" I say and Undertaker nods.

I sigh and walk up to the front door, Sebastian opens the door and I glare "I still don't forgive you" I say as I walk past him and he smirks at my cat outfit and says "here, put this on. Its a coat, so you don't get cold on are way to the party" I glare and snatch the coat and out it on. I walk to my room when Sebastian calls "the master wanted to see you", "hell no, not in this outfit" Sebastian sighs and says "very well come down in half an hour, that's when we will leave" He walks away and I run to my room and lock the door. I lay on my bed and for some reason I curl up in a ball and fall asleep.

Sebastian P.O.V

I walk up to Ebony's room and knock on the door "Ebony, time to go!" I say but she doesn't answer. I use a key and unlock the door and walk over to her bed. She's curled up in a ball and sound asleep. I blush cause of how much she reminds me of a cat, but then I remember it's Ebony I'm talking about so I smile mischievously and sit on her bed. I stroke her hair like a cat and she starts to move. She stretches like a cat then curls up again and yawns. I so want to hold her like a cat but I know if I do she'll kill me when she wakes up. I shrug and put her on my lap thinking _I'll risk it!_

Normal P.O.V

I wake up to see Sebastian holding me with a small blush on his face. I grown and scratch him. Then I jump off his lap and say "apparently Claude isn't the only pervert" He sighs and says "time to go" I put on the black coat he gave me and follow him out my room.

When we get don stairs I see Ciel in a pirate costume and the other servants in some weird get up I don't even want to know about. I sit in the carriage with Ciel since the front is occupied by Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy. I frown when Sebastian walks into the carriage and sits next to Ciel. I cross my legs and look out the window. On the way to the party I keep glancing at Sebastian and Ciel who won't stop looking at me. I blush a million shades of red and say "will you two quit staring at me! I have the coat on and it's not coming off!" Sebastian sighs in a 'darn' voice and Ciel looks away blushing "you have Lizzy, stop looking at me", "my apologies. Sebastian, I will pick the outfit from now on, understand?" Sebastian nods sadly and I smile in victory.

When we arrive Sebastian opens the door and lets us both out, I walk past him and follow behind Ciel, Ciel walks up to the door and Claude opens it before Ciel can knock. Chills go down my spin when Claude looks over at me and smiles. I look away from him and he says "right this way. The party will start soon" Ciel nods and Sebastian pushes me forwards so I'll move. I look behind me to see Sebastian still blushing at the cat suit and Claude smiling at the fact that I came, I walk next to Ciel where I'm safe from the perverts.

We walk into a ball room that has snacks and drinks set up along the gold colored walls and purple carpets. I smile at how wonderful it looks then I see a group of people who are the entertainment for the night. They have instruments and I smile when I see one of them with a violin. I walk up t them and say "excuse me but may I borrow that violin please?" the man with the violin nods and I take it and decide to play a song called Song of the caged bird by Lindsey Stirling When I'm done I look over to see Claude with a happy shocked look on his face and Sebastian says "your very good, I liked the other song better though" I nod and hand the violin back to the man and thank him. I skip over to the others, very skillfully since I'm in heels, and I ask "when does the party start?", "when more guests arrive" Claude says I nod and take off the huge coat to reveal the cat outfit Sebastian put me in. Claude blushes a million shades of red and asks "may I take your coat Ebony?" In nod and hand him my coat. I look down at the smaller half coat I have on and decide to smooth it out some.

The party finally starts and me being me, I stand against a wall and sigh at how ridiculous this is. I smile and jump off the wall when I see Undertaker. I walk over to him and hug him. "I hardly recognized you, since your hair is out of you face" I say looking into his green and yellow eyes. His hair is pulled back into a low pony tail and he's wearing a black suit and a funny black hat with some cards in it. He has a big red bow around his neck and he's wearing a black mask. I giggle and ask "Mad Hatter?", "correct!" he says holding out his hand for me to dance. I look over and see Claude getting angry and Sebastian frowning so I smile and say "I'd love to dance" as I take his hand.


	8. The party

Normal P.O.V

We walk onto the dance floor and Undertaker puts his left hand around my waist and his right hand holds my right hand. I put my left hand on his shoulder and we dance. I smile and laugh cause he's telling me jokes and I look over at Claude to see he's about ready to kill someone. A maid with blond hair around Ciel's age whispers something to Claude and he leaves. I smile knowing that it's Alois dressed like a girl. Next thing I know I hear Alois say "oh, I'm so sorry. Here follow me and I'll clean you up" in a girly voice. I look over and see Alois taking Ciel away. I turn back to Undertaker and smile he starts to giggle and says "you know something~" I smirk and say "I'm not going to tell you~" Undertaker smiles and spins me around. The dance ends and we head over to the wall. Alois's maid, Hanna, walks out with a long box on wheels. I quickly make ear plugs with my powers and hand them to Undertaker and I make another pair for me "quick put them on!" I say and he looks at me puzzled. I roll my eyes and point at the instrument that Hanna uncovers. The Undertaker looks back at me with his yellow-green eyes and asks "how did she get that?" in a serious voice. I shrug and he puts the ear plugs in. I'm just about to put my ear plugs in when the music starts. I fall to the ground and cover my ears, unable to move. Undertaker bends down on one knee and puts my ear plugs in my ears. I sigh in reliaf and stand "you OK?" Undertaker mouths and I nod, unable to hear him or anything.

I look around to see everyone suffering except for Lau, Ranmao, and Agni. Agni does something to Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny so they don't hear the music and he covers Prince Soma's ears with his Sherlock Holmes hat. I grab Undertaker's hand and pull him over to them. We all get surrounded my crazy people and have to knock them out. I look up and see Sebastian playing music with some glasses full of water and Hanna's instrument explodes. I take out my ear plugs and make them disappear along with Undertaker's ear plugs, "very interesting. I'm glad I came!" Undertaker says and I smile "me too. Even though I'm wearing this outfit", "I love that outfit your wearing miss!" I hear a voice say and I turn around to see Alois dressed up as a vampire.

"Thank you, who are you" I ask and Undertaker comes to my side and puts his arm around my waist. I smile and Alois says "I'm Alois Trancy, who are you?" I curtsy and in an innocent voice I say "My names Ebony Lachrimae", "black tears?" I nod and Alois looks at were the Undertaker's hand is and removes it, taking me to the dance floor. I look back at Undertaker and mouth '_help me_', he walks to the dance floor with another women and dances over to use, making Alois switch dance partners. I safely dance across the dance floor in Undertaker's care but he has so switch with me and I end up in Claude's arms. Chills go down my spin and I say "hello, Claude", "hello Ebony~" he answers back. _I'm going to puke!_ I think to myself as he puts his hand on my lower back. I freak out and to my relief it's time to change partners again, but I have horrible luck and end up with Lau. _Where's Undertaker when you need him? He's my friend, he's take me out of this! _I think to myself and I look around to see Undertaker trying to get over to me, I smile and think _what a wonderful friend_!

I look back at Lau and am terrified as he tries to kiss me but Alois cuts in and we dance off the dance floor and walk to the balcony. I sigh, exhausted from dancing and look up at the sky. "So how are you liking the party?" Alois asks and I smirk "I would have loved it if I didn't get attacked by people being controlled by that freaky music your maid was playing". Alois looks at me shocked "everyone was supposed to loose there memory of that, how do you remember?", "I had ear plugs in. The music didn't effect me" I state and he glares at me a bit then smirks and says "I should give you credit, very smart of you" I nod and Undertaker walks up to me and says "sorry Earl Alois Trancy, but this is my date. I'll be taking her now!" Undertaker takes my hand and pulls me inside.

Alois P.O.V

After that strange man takes Ebony inside I call Claude, "yes your highness?" he asks and I say "that girl is different, I want to add her to my house, find out more about her and make her work for me!" Claude bows and says "yes, your highness" in a happy voice, _he actually in love! _I tell myself as I head inside to talk with my guests,_ mark my words Ebony Lachrimae, you will be mine_!_  
_

Claude P.O.V

_Ebony is a girl I've never met before, how I'd love to learn more about her. Normal girls like me, but she acts as if she knows I'm a demon. why does she make me so intrigued?_ I look over at her talking with some people pretending to be enjoying herself, she's a wonderful actor,so much so that she can convince anyone that she's happy when she's actually sad. Ebony can play the violin better that a demon, and yet she's human! Her very name makes her different and yet she doesn't care. Her attitude tells everyone she's strong without any flaws. _Wait as second! Flaws, weakness. If I find her weakness I can use it against her and bring her to my highness and she'll be mine, not Sebastian's but mine_!

Normal P.O.V

"That was a close one" I say and Undertaker giggles. He kisses me on the forehead and says "that's what friends are for", I hug him and Ciel calls me over and says we're leaving so I say bye to Undertaker and run out to the carriage. We drive home in silence and when the carriage stops I bolt out and run up to my room. I slam the door shut and lock it. I change into a dress that goes to the floor and has long sleeves. It's a light blue color and covers me completely.

I hear a knock on my door, I glare at the door and walk over to my dresser and sit down to brush my hair. I hear the door unlock and Sebastian walks in and takes my brush. He starts to brush my hair and I cross my arms in front of my chest and glare at him through the mirror. "What?" he asks and I look at him in the mirror and say "a cat suit! And my hair is now Black!", "I happen to think the color black suits you" Sebastian states and I roll my eyes and say "keep the flattery to yourself I know your faking it, Bassy~" He smiles and I scowl "no fair you provoked me to say that word!", "ah, but you still said it,that makes ten for me and zero for you" Sebastian says cheerfully and I glare but then smile and say "nope you have nine! Your brushing my hair! Ha!" Sebastian looks at his hand touching my head and glares "damn it!" he mumbles and I smile. Sebastian finally leaves and I jump in bed and fall into a nightmare, not a dream.

_I'm running through the woods and a man is chasing me. I look back at him and he says "come on Ebony, lets go back home and play" I don't control my actions as my lips move on there own and say "no! Go away! I hate you, you'll never be my father Daniel!" Daniel, my step-father, runs faster and catches up with me. He pushes me to the ground and sits on top of me, holding me down. I scream for help and struggle against him but it's no use, he's too strong. He let his guard down and I knee him in his manhood and make a run for it. Without thinking I yell "Sebastian! Sebastian, save me! He's going to kill me. _

I bolt out of bed and yell "Sebastian!" as I land in someone's arms. I open my eyes and see Sebastian looking at me confused "what's wrong?" he asks in a voice that means he cares this time. I touch my face and feel a tear so I wipe my face and say "nothing, it was nothing. You can leave" I put my poker face on and Sebastian sets me on my bed and hugs me "tell the truth" he says in a low voice. I start to cry, not holding any tears back. Sebastian rocks me back and forth and as I tell him my dream. "It was just a nightmare" he says standing up. I get under my covers and lay down, Sebastian kisses my forehead and says goodnight, leaving my room. _He really is a big brother _I say to myself as I sleep, this time not dreaming of anything at all.

Sebastian P.O.V

"A nightmare of her step-father trying to get her again? She's been here a whole month without any problems and yet now she has a nightmare, how can this be?" I ask myself as I return to my room. _She really is afraid of that man, so much fear. Good thing he isn't here. _I snap my fingers as I say "that's what it was! Claude, she said from the very first time she met him that he was creepy. She sees him the same way she sees her father, that's why every time she sees Claude she has chills go down her spin!" I narrow my eyes at the thought of Claude touching Ebony "Ebony?" I ask myself "why am I protective of her, oh, that's why. It's what she said to me" _'your my brother, perverted, but still my brother'. _I sigh and smile "a sister huh?" I say as I turn out the lights and walk around the mansion.


	9. Realization

Normal P.O.V

I wake up and I'm surprised to see some cloth from my time at the end of my bed. I jump up and put them on. It's a gray shirt from the breast down and above is white, it has buttons and a black long sleeved shirt under the top shirt. The pants are full black jeans and I have black flats from Ciel's time period. I look in the mirror and smile but then I see my long black hair and remember how Sebastian made it this way, how I no longer have red hair. I sigh and grab some scissors and cut my hair so it's a couple of inches off my shoulders. I look at my eyes thankful that there still blue and I brush my hair down to see the final result.

I walk down stairs and run up to Sebastian and hug him "what are you doing?" he asks shocked and I smile up at him and say "thanks! You did good. I can tell you made the cloths I'm wearing" Sebastian smiles and says "I'm glad you like them I went through hell trying to think of what you people wear in your time, then I remembered you explaining an outfit you had when you went to a play you called 'The Fair" I smile and finger my outfit then he touches my hair and says "why?" I remove his hand and say "you touched me! Down to eight. But back to your question, I cut my hair cause this is how it was when my parents died" Sebastian nods and walks me to the dining hall where Ciel's sipping on tea.

Ciel looks up and starts coughing I run over to him and ask "are you OK?" as I rub his back. "Y-your hair?" he breaths and I giggle "what about it?" I ask and Ciel grabs my hair and says "why is it short!", "ow! Ow! Ow! I cut it! I cut it!" I say and he lets my hair go "why'd you do that?" he asks and I turn to Sebastian and Sebastian tells Ciel "apparently that's the length it was when her parents died". "Why did you let it grow in the first place?" Ciel asks and I sit down "you see Ciel, I dyed my hair brown before they died and I had my hair short. When my parents died I didn't touch my hair, all I did was wash and brush my hair. I didn't want to do anything to my hair in honor of them. That is till Sebastian trimmed and dyed my hair for the party yesterday. I saw no point in keeping my hair normal anymore so I cut it short this morning and like Sebastian said yesterday, my hair looks good black" Ciel nods and Sebastian frowns and and says "I'm sorry, I didn't know your hair was a remembrance", "don't be sorry, I needed to let go of them anyway" I say smiling.

After I'm done with my breakfast I pull Ciel to the dance room and take my shoes off "all right Ciel, today your lesson is about the waltz! come take my hand and put your other hand on my waist" Ciel does as told and I say the steps out loud "forward, side, together and back, side, together" I say and we move in a square like way. Ciel learns the waltz very well and soon all in need to say is 1 2 3, 1 2 3 and he dances the waltz and dips me a couple times. "Very good Ciel, today's dance lesson is over" Ciel smiles and I say "violin lesson starts now!" Ciel sighs and pulls out his violin we play a tune by a man names David Garett, a violinist doing a violin solo. Ciel fails in doing a good performance and after an hour of horrible playing we start his piano lessons.

Claude P.O.V

I watch outside the Phantomhive mansion as my beloved Ebony teaches that brat how to dance and play the violin in which I covered my ears at his vulgar playing "how can someone with such a delicious soul play so horribly. What did my beloved wearing...her...hair...it's...it's, beautiful~" I studded as I watch her play the piano as an example to Ciel. She plays a piece I don't know but it warms my heart, and makes me want her more. I report make to my highness and tell him "she's not from here, she wears cloths I've never since before and she's cut her hair ti that of a boys hair cut" my highness nods and chuckles "she's so interesting, I want her to live here! Make that happen Claude, that's an order!", "yes your highness" I replay and finish my chores around the mansion.

Normal P.O.V

I play a song called 'Skinny love' and Ciel tries his best to do the same and to my surprise does really good. After the piano lesson me and Ciel are both tied so he calls Sebastian to bring us what we normally have, me water and Ciel earl gray tea and some type of cake. I sigh and walk to my room and change into a dress. I neatly fold up my future outfit Sebastian gave me and put it in my closet. I look in the mirror at my outfit, it's a dress that goes all the way to the floor and has long sleeves, the dress is peach, but the upper half is a darker peach than the bottom half. I brush my hair since that's all I can do to it anymore, I put my feet in dark peach flats that match my dress and walk down stairs. I see Sebastian in the kitchen so I walk in and lean on the counter and ask "what are you making?", "a dish" he responds and I sigh "what kind of dish?" I ask and he smirks saying "a good dish" and he puts some vanilla frosting on my nose I look at my nose and Sebastian laughs cause I crossed eyes. I lick the frosting away and roll my eyes "real mature, brother~" I say I sing the name and Sebastian smiles and says "sister" I hug him and see he's making cake "can I lick the spoon!" I ask and he shrugs "when I'm done you may", "Alright!" I yell as I jump up and down. When Sebastian's done he puts me on the head and hands me the spoon I lick it till it's clean and put it in the sink.

I leave the kitchen and walk out to the garden where Finny and Baldroy are fighting over where to put a tree. "Finny i you put it there it won't get enough sun!" Baldroy says and Finny shakes his head and says "well if I put it there the roots with it knotted up with other roots, to other trees". I sigh and say "what if you put the tree here" I point to a spot in the sun wear there are no other trees, they both smile and put the tree in the ground. I walk back inside and run up stairs to see Mey-Rin with some dishes. I take half of them and we both walk to the cabinets and put the away. I bow at Mey-Rin and walk over to the stairs, I look at how far up I am and smile as I sit on the railing side saddle and slide down the railing. I jump off the railing just before I reach the end and do a flip landing on my feet and raising my hands in the air.

Claude P.O.V

I go back to the Phantomhive mansion and check on Ebony, I see that she has changed into a simple peach dress. With her hair now black and short it makes her even more beautiful. She goes into the kitchen and I hear her call Sebastian her brother, _pet names! I will take her from here!_ I tell myself as I watch her cross her eyes and start laughing. She's so happy and innocent. Next she goes outside and resolves a conflict with two human servants and walks back in and goes up stairs to help the flustered maid. She stares at the stairs and slides down them and flips landing on her feet perfectly. She walks away and goes to Ciel to play chess. _After watching how her day goes I can't help but wonder where a human gets all that energy to be able to walk around that much and still be be full of energy is extraordinary!  
_I tell myself as I stay in the tree I've been watching Ebony from, I get low as I see her eave Ciel. She looks around trying to be sneaky, "what s she doing?" I ask myself as she opens a window and climbs to the side. She looks around again to see if anyone is watching and she says something to herself and vanishes. I look everywhere for her and finally see Ebony on the roof. "how did she! She's not human! But then...what is she?" I say to myself and then I look down and see Sebastian "she, is nun of your concern! Leave her alone!", "why should I, you her brother now?" I ask and he says "yes! Leave my sister alone, she doesn't need another person like her step-father scaring her!", "scaring her? Step-father? Oh I see, her weakness is that she's afraid of a man's touch, am I right?" Sebastian glares at me and I smile "so it is true, interesting that will make night time harder" I say and Sebastian smirks "you will not touch my sister! All you have is cobwebs down there!" I get angry and yell "you'd like to know!" Sebastian smiles and I leave so Ebony doesn't see me.

Sebastian P.O.V

I look up at the roof and see that Ebony didn't see anything so I sigh and go back inside. I walk into my masters study and tell him the whole thing. "So Alois is after Ebony!" he says and I nod "yes master, he was happy when he found out her weakness and he saw her use teleportation to get to the roof", "great now they know she isn't human, Stay by Ebony's side from now on, that's an order!" master says and I bow and say "yes my lord!"

Normal P.O.V

I take a deep breath and lay down on the roof. I watch as the clouds move by and I hear to people talking I look down and see Claude and Sebastian. I stop breathing and back away slowly so I'm not seen and I take a breath and think to myself _what is he doing here!...he can't be here, He's just like Daniel._ I la back down and close my eyes tight and say "why did he follow me to this world! Why does Claude have to look exactly like Daniel" I see Claude leave and I look up at the sky like I didn't see them and wait till Sebastian leaves. I sigh and teleport to my room. I land on my bed and fall asleep.

**_"Hello Ebony!"_**I hear the voice say "what do you want?" I ask and the voice chuckles **_"you see! You see! I knew you'd see Claude as Daniel, this makes the game so much more interesting doesn't it?"_ **the voice says and I shake my head "no, before I saw Claude as Claude. Now I see Claude as Daniel, why didn't I realize that Claude looked exactly like Daniel before!" I ask and the voice laughs _**"because I made you see Claude as Claude, now the story is interesting cause you'll act differently towards Claude and that reaper William"**_I look through my memories and remember that Claude and William look the same except that Claude has messier hair.

I wake up and look down at my hand to see it had a picture in it. I open my hand and look at the picture then I drop it on the floor. It's a picture of me and Daniel after he first raped me. I was at a school event and he put his hand on my hip and took a photo. I was frowning and had on a white tank top, and a black mini-skirt and Black bra cause that's what he told me to wear. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and faded blue jeans. He was wearing glasses and his hair was just as messy as Claude's hair is. "Why? Why me?" I ask myself as I lay back down on my bed and let a tear fall down my face.


	10. Happy birthday Ebony

~Time skip one year~

Sebastian P.O.V

I finish making dinner and head up stairs to Ebony's room, I knock on the door and ask "Ebony? Are you Ok? You haven't come down since this morning". No answer. I grab the key and unlock her door, I open the door slowly and see she's asleep on her bed with dry tear marks down her face. I walk over to her and whisper "Ebo-" but I stop as I step on something, I pick up a picture and I'm shocked to see Ebony in an outfit that shows everything and a man who looks like Claude but then I look at the date and it says 2-7-2012, _so she's afraid of Claude cause Claude looks just like someone she knows?_ I ask myself but then I turn the photo over and see the words _**Ebony and new step-father, Daniel**_. I drop the picture back on the floor as Ebony moves in her sleep _he resembles the man who raped her for years!._

Normal P.O.V

I slowly open my eyes but then I see Sebastian and I bolt up and slide the picture under the bed, _I hope he didn't see it! _I tell myself as I brush down my newly short hair with my fingers. "Did you need something?" I ask in a happy voice and Sebastian smiles a fake smile and says "it's time for dinner", "is it that late already?" I ask and Sebastian smirks "you slept all day?" I glare and say "so, I was tired. Not my fault I had a bad dream!" Sebastian nods and tells me to put on my future cloths he made so I do. I look at myself in the mirror before leaving the room and see that I have tear marks so I wash my face and whisper "forget about it! He' not like Daniel that much, is he?"

We walk down the hall in silence and Sebastian finally asks "were did you get that photography? It was not with you when you arrived here" I stop walking and look down, letting my hair fall in front of my face as I explain about the voice that sent me here. Sebastian says nothing for a while then he walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder "it's OK, Claude may be vulgar, and say things that make chills go down your spin but trust me! He has thousands of cobwebs down there, so you have nothing to worry about!" Sebastian says with a smile on his face and I burst out laughing and so does he, we high five and walk to the dinning hall. I sit next to Ciel and sigh trying to forget the joke but it's just to funny, and makes me feel better.

"Is everything alright Ebony?" Ciel asks as we play chess, I sigh and reply "fine, just tired. May I visit the Undertaker tomorrow, I miss my little buddy, he makes me so happy" Ciel thinks and moves a chess piece and says "very well, you may do as you wish, but Sebastian will accompany you", "Ugh, why?" I whine and Ciel sighs "because I said so", "Ugh", "that isn't a very ladylike sound" Ciel says in a calm voice, I glare and say "fine, Sebastian may tag along. Do you know how annoying it is when your brother follows you around?" I ask and Ciel looks at me strange and I say "inside joke, ask Sebastian later". Ciel nods as he puts me in checkmate **again.**

Alois P.O.V

"What have you found out?" I ask as Claude gets me ready for bed. "She is afraid of a man's touch, or being raped. This tells me she has been raped before, and it appears she's afraid of me. I was about to take her when she was asleep in her room when I saw a picture on the floor and it was a picture of me and Ebony, but the date is set in the future and she was frowning at the outfit she was wearing, which I could only describe as a hooker outfit, I found it most attractive on her". I nod at this new information and say "very well, take Ebony tomorrow. Drug her so she forgets everything from her experience with them and make an outfit like what you saw in the photography. You will address yourself as her Step-father, understand?", "yes your highness!" he responds with a small smile on his face.

Sebastian P.O.V

I get a bad feeling as I put my master in bed "what is it? What do you know, don't lie" my master says and I sigh telling him all the information from today. He nods and says "so Claude resembles her vulgar step-father?" I shake my head and say "they could be one in the same, they don't just resemble each other they act like each other, except Claude's a demon like me also different time periods. They look exactly the same nothing different not even eye color" my master nods and says "very well, be extra careful tomorrow" I look at him confused "tomorrow?", "ah yes, you will be going with Ebony to visit the Undertaker, she says she misses him. He makes her happy" I nod knowing she could use some cheering up.

~Next day~

Normal P.O.V

I open my eyes and don't see Sebastian, I sigh in relief and grab the photo from under my bed and rip it up then set it on fire and throw away the ashes. I see a beautiful white dress with purple birds and butterfly's to at the bottom. I sigh cause I'm not girly but I put it on anyway, I brush down my long black hair (didn't cut it in a year) I put on white flats and run down the hall and jump off the balcony and onto the floor, I run to the dinning room and Sebastian sighs "jumping from that height is dangerous", "I have powers, I can handle it" I say as I eat my pancakes. After breakfast I run to the front door and Ciel calls me. I turn around and see Ciel and Sebastian, I sigh in defeat and Sebastian follows me out the door.

As we walk in town Sebastian grabs my hand and says "be careful when walking around, there are creeps out even during the day" I sigh and say "yes oh fearless brother" he smirks and we make it to the Undertakers shop. I run inside and smile when I see a coffin begin to creep open so I sit on a coffin as the Undertaker says "Ebony nice to see you~" I nod and say "nice to see you too. Sebastian, I'm safe now, the Undertaker can take care of me. leave" Sebastian nods and leaves. After a a minute I stand and hug Undertaker I move his bangs to the side so I can see his eyes as I ask "how are you?" "I'm fine and how's your birthday going so far?" "Shhhhhhh! You never know if Sebastian left or not" Undertaker nods and whispers "I have a gift for you" I sit back down on a coffin as Undertaker comes back out with a box. I unwrap the box and it has a plain blue ribbon in it. I look at Undertaker confused and he giggles "this ribbon is magically, you tie it in your hair, or on you anywhere and it protects you. If you feel threatened or someone is about to use violence on you, the ribbon makes a force field, like a bubble, around you and it protects you till you say the words 'I'm safe" I smile and hug him saying "thank you! I'll never take it off" Undertaker nods and puts the ribbon on my wrist.

After some hours of laughs and fun I stand up and hug him saying "thanks, it was a wonderful birthday, but I have to get home now" Undertaker nods and gives me one last gift "this is a sash I've worn all my life, take good care of it, OK?" I nod and walk outside. It was cold so I raped my self in the gray sash. It was warm cause he took it off and gave it to me. I smiled to myself as I walk out of town and into the forest, I felt a sharp pain in my arm but decide to ignore it and keep walking. I feel weak all of a sudden and fall against a tree, I look up and see someone walking up to me "my sweet Ebony" I hear a voice say as I pass out.

Ciel P.O.V

"Lizzy for the last time, no pink. Ebony hates pink!" I say as we set up for Ebony's surprise party. Sebastian bursts through the door and says "the party is canceled master come with me, everyone else go home". After everyone leaves it's just me, Sebastian, Baldroy, Finny, and Mey-Rin. Undertaker bursts through the door and I can see his eyes _why is Undertaker seem so...threatening. He's pissed! _I say to myself. I turn to Sebastian and ask "what's all this about? Why'd you stop the party?" Sebastian glares at me and says "Ebony has been taken by Claude. His filthy hands have touched my sister!" I look at Sebastian and see a black aura surround him, _Alois that bastard!_


	11. Safe with Alois? Hell no!

Claude P.O.V

I carry Ebony bridal style to a couch in my highness's room "Claude you did it!" He says and walks over and sits on her chest. I sigh and remove him from her chest. "My highness you had a plan?", "yes, you are to erase her memory of of ever knowing Ciel Phantomhive, and dress like her step-father. You will tell her you were both brought to this world, and that we are engaged" I look at my highness and squint my eyes "why must Ebony marry you?" I ask and my highness smirks and says "because you are pretending to be her step-father, you can't marry her" I sigh and leave my highness alone with my sweet Ebony.

Normal P.O.V

I wake up and see a boy sitting next to me, he looks like Alois Trancy from the anime I watch with Jessica. I bolt up as I realize it is Alois! "Hello miss you and that man had a nasty fall, when you fell into my house" I look at him puzzled "that man?" I ask and Alois nods "yes, some guy named Daniel, he woke up before you" my heart sinks and I run over to a window and try to open it when I hear a voice say "Ebony sit~" I turn to see my step-father Daniel. I gulp and sit on Alois's couch. "H-hello D-Daniel" I say and he walks over to me and sits next to me, I stiffen and hope he doesn't put his hand on my hip but my luck is horrible and he slides his hand to my hip. "Yes, Alois just as I was telling you before my sweet Ebony woke up, she will be marrying you and I will get a handsome amount of money for it" I look at Daniel hurt but then I remember he said he'd only get rid of me if money was involved. I look down and say "yes Daniel, I-I'll marry Alois" I say. I start to stand when Daniel pulls me onto his lap and whispers in my ear "your still mine till then" I shiver and nod "yes sir" I whisper and he puts me back on the couch. "My butler Claude isn't here at the moment he'll be gone for a week, feel free to say till then, Daniel" my step-father nods and leaves to look around the mansion.

As soon as the door closes I put my head in my hand and start to cry silently "what's wrong Ebony?" Alois asks and I dry my eyes and put on my poker face "nothing, I'm sure we'll have a wonderful life...it's just...I'm going to be free from Daniel finally and...I'll never see him again...I'll never see anyone ever again", "don't be silly, you have me and my servants to make you happy" I smile and say "Hanna! I'm not alone, there is a girl here!", "you know Hanna?" Alois asks and I look at him and tell him the whole story of asking a spirit to take me from my step-father, how it backfired and sent me here with him and that in my dimension this is a cartoon. Also that we are in the future in my dimension Alois nods and says "I knew there was something different about you!" I look at him puzzled and he says "it's not everyday I see a girl with black hair and blue eyes, your beautiful" I bolt for a mirror and grasp my hair "why is my hair black!" I yell "what do you mean, love?" Alois says and I turn to him and smile saying "nothing, it's just, my hair is dyed. It's normally orange not black, and it's long but shorter that the normal long hair I normally have? Maybe I should cut it?" Alois smiles and says "oh yes, you should cut your hair I'll do it so it turns out just the way I want it" I nod and say "maybe later though, OK?" Alois nods and I leave the room.

Sebastian P.O.V

I watch out the window as Claude puts his hands on Ebony's hip and she acts differently, almost scared. It's like she thinks he's Daniel...Daniel! Claude's dressed like Daniel. "They must have drugged her into forgetting everything since she arrived here! And there using Claude to impersonate Daniel so she stays cause she's to scared to defy him" I say and I can feel the Undertaker's rage building "calm down or Claude will since you!" I whisper and Undertaker nods. I watch as she starts to cry once Claude is gone, _she hates Daniel that must?_ I ask myself as I pry Undertaker off the tree and we head back to my master's mansion to report what's happening to my sister Ebony. "I understand now, she was glad to come here because she needed a good family and we showed her that, we are her family that's why she started to call me brother. Because I'm not like a brother to her. I am her brother" I tell Undertaker so he'll calm down "then who am I?"he asks and I sigh "your either the boyfriend or the favorite uncle, ask Ebony once we get her back" Undertaker smiles and says "very well!~"

Normal P.O.V

I walk down the hall alone and I see a glowing ghost like person, she motions for me to follow her so I do. She leads me to a room with a violin. I get a feeling like I should play the song 'Elements' by Lindsey Stirling. so I do. I get a flash of De-ja-vu and drop the violin. "Ebony what are you doing?" I hear a vice say and without even thinking I say "how long have you been there?" _Why do I have Da-ja-vu from saying that? _I ask myself and Alois walks over to me and says "your good! How'd you learn to play?", "well I picked up violin one day and just started to play, I gradually got better and now I play like a pro, it took about a year" Alois nods and asks "can you play or do anything else?" I nod and say "I'm a piano player and I can dance while I play the violin" Alois smiles and says "will you play for me?" I nod and he sits in a chair I play a song called 'Song of the caged bird'. When the songs over Alois smiles and hugs me saying "what a lucky man I have you in my grasp" I smile a fake smile and then I see Daniel. I let go of Alois and tuck my hair behind my ears "hello...I was just, just hugging him..I swear!" Daniel looks at me confused but then goes to his straight face and whispers in my ear "I'll forgive you this one time, but only cause I'm getting rid of you and he's paying, got it?" I shake in fear and nod "yes, I understand"

I get into the room they gave me and I see Hanna "hello miss Ebony I'll be your maid" I nod and walk over to her slowly "will you hug me?" I ask in a whisper and he smiles and says "yes of course". I hug her and fall to the floor as she strokes my hair "are you alright miss?" she asks and I nod "yes I just needed a women's touch" she nods and stands "I'll be going now, call if you need me" I nod and stand up. Hanna closes the door and I sigh "stay strong Ebony! Stay away from Daniel and it will all work out!" I whisper to myself.

I sigh and change into a white nightgown, I look down at my wrist and see a blue ribbon "wear did you come from?" I ask the ribbon like it can hear me. I'm about to take it off when I feel something deep down inside me tell me not to take it off, so I listen and leave it on. I grab a gray sash I was wearing and rap it around me. I sigh and see smoke, I start giggling and look out the window to see snow. I hear a knock on my door and I back up into the wall ask Daniel comes in and takes his glasses off "hello Ebony~" he says as he pins me to the wall and kisses my cheek. I struggle against him and shut my eye and whisper "someone help me!" All of a sudden I feel no one on me. I open my eyes to see Daniel on the ground looking at me shocked. He walks over to me and tries to touch me but gets electrocuted and thrown against a wall again. I look at the blue ribbon and it's glowing "Undertaker?" I whisper, I see the white glowing girl again and I run past Daniel and run up to her "your me aren't you? I ask like an idiot. The glowing white girl nods and puts her hand up "wish and it will be granted" she says. I nod and put my hand up to her's and say "I wish I had my memories back, all of them!"

The glowing girl goes into me and shows me all my memories I've had at Ciel's mansion and the encounters I've made since I've been here. I smile and whisper "family!" I run into the room again and slam Claude and say "I'm going to kill you if you ever try that again, Claude Faustus!" he smirks and says "your bold, my sweet Ebony" chills go down my spin and I glare "go to hell bastard! You and your cobwebs!" I yell as I punch him and he flies threw the wall and the wall cracks, I walk over to a mirror and make a pair of scissors appear in my hand, I sigh and cut my hair the way Sebastian cut it and I smile. I walk out and head for Ciel's mansion, I wrap my sash around me and hold on tight to my blue ribbon "thanks Undertaker, You saved me!" I say and I run to _my_ home.


	12. He loves me!

Sebastian P.O.V

_Why aren't we going to rescue her? Why is my master just sitting there! _I ask myself as my master sips his tea "master, should we plan to get Ebony back?" I ask in a polite voice "no just wait, Undertaker as already saved her from what I can tell" my master says and I look at him puzzled. I look at Undertaker and see that he's just as confused as I am. "How exactly did I do that earl?" Undertaker asks and my master puts his tea down and says "you told us you gave her presents, presents with magical properties so it should jog her memories. Ebony isn't weak she doesn't need saving" I nod, _yes of course I need to trust that my sister isn't weak!_

Normal P.O.V

I rap the sash around me and us speed to get to the mansion, I'm about to open the door when someone opens it and I feel a bone crushing pain. I open my eyes to see Sebastian hugging me. "H-hello S-Sebastian!" I say between gasps of air "put...me down...can't b-breath" I say and Sebastian sets me down and says "I was so worried!" I shrug and hold up my wrist and show him my ribbon "this protected me, but not from his vulgar touch...but it did protect me from sleeping with him. as soon as I screamed a bubble appeared and electrocuted him every time he tried to touch me cause I didn't say the two words that would set me free" Sebastian hugs me again this time lighter and says "my sister is home" I smirk and say "you can't get rid of me that easily, brother!"

I let Sebastian go and walk inside out the cold. I see Ciel with a frown bu then he smiles and says "good, I knew you were strong" I smile and say "at lease you believed I could do it. I remember feeling a scary aura out the window, something tells me it wasn't from you two, but then who?" I turn around and see Undertaker with his eyes visible, I smile and hug him "I missed you soooooo much! You saved me, I would still be there if it weren't for the ribbon" I say laying my head on his chest. Undertaker chuckles and says "you welcome" as he hugs me back. I let go of Undertaker and we grin at each other, but then my grin fades as I fall onto the ground "Ebony!" I here them all yell and I mumble "just tired...regaining my memory to a lot out of me...I need to sleep". I see a blurry figure nod and pick me up, it smelled like Sebastian so I put my head on his chest and say "I missed you, brother" Sebastian smirks and says "I missed you too".

Undertaker P.O.V

I grin at Ebony but then her grin fades and Sebastian picks her up and takes Ebony to her room "don't worry Undertaker, she's just sleepy" Ciel says and I nod "tell her I love her and that if she loves me too she'll come to my shop tomorrow, please?" I ask and Ciel nods "I shall tell her". I walk out the door and head to my shop to straighten up.

When I get there I see coffins everywhere and I remember how she loves the feel of them. I chuckle as I stack two coffins on top of each other then put two more coffins on either side of the two coffins. I put a cloth on the two coffins stacked on top of each other and then set down black flowers in the center. I put out two of my dog bone biscuits and decide to cook some curry buns "I can't wait~", I say to myself but then I stop inform of the mirror and decide to get a suit.

Normal P.O.V

_"Ebony, this is your new foster parent. His name is Daniel" the lady in charge of the orphanage tells me. I look into Daniel's eyes and I see lust, but I didn't know it was lust till later on. Daniel shakes my hand and says "I love your name Ebony. In fact I'll let you keep your last name from your real parents, OK?" I smile and nod._

_We get home and Daniel shows me my new room "here are your new cloths!" he says and I see how short the skirts and shorts are. I look at him confused but put on some shorts and a black tank top. later that night we take photos and I frown when he touches me, "what are you doing?" I ask when he lays own in bed with me. And you know there rest._

"No!" I yell ask I bolt up in bed, I look around and see Sebastian and Ciel looking at me strange "are you OK?" Ciel asks and I put my hand on my head and say "yeah..just a bad dream!" I smile and Sebastian narrows his eyes and says "stop faking it!" I sigh and say "fine. I had a dream of the first day Daniel took me home. That's all I'm going to say through" Ciel nods and says "very well we won't force you but I must ask...do you love the Undertaker", "of course" I say instantly but the Ciel says "more that a friend?" I blush and say "y-yes" in a small voice. Ciel smiles and says "good. Undertaker wanted me to tell you he loves you too and that if you loved him back that you'd meet him today at his shop".

I bolt out of bed and run to my closet "what are you doing?" Ciel asks and I smirk and say "getting ready for my date!" Sebastian chuckles and hands me a white dress that ends at my knees and black tights. I run to the bathroom and change and come out to see Sebastian and Ciel are still in my room. I sit at the mirror as Sebastian brushes my hair down and Ciel lectures me on manners. I put on some blush and slip on some white flats. I hug Sebastian and Ciel then run out the door and wave goodbye. _I love you Undertaker _I tell myself as I stand in front of his shop, I put my hand on the door handle and slowly turn the door nob open.


	13. Date with Undertaker

Normal P.O.V

I open the door and see the Undertaker in a striped black and white suit "Hello~" he says and I smile hugging him tightly "yes" I say ask I stare into Undertaker's eyes. "Yes? What do you mean?" he asks and I giggle "yes, I love you" Undertaker blushes a bit and says "right this way" as he leads me to some coffins. I smirk at the fact that he staked to coffins to make a table and put two coffins on either side of the stacked coffins to make chairs.

I sit on my coffin and Undertaker sits on his, I giggle and he asks "what?", "the coffins as furniture? It's so funny. I love them so you used them as furniture?" Undertaker nods again and giggles "I made breakfast!~" I laugh when I see my plate has curry buns on it "how did you know I liked these!" I ask shocked and Undertaker shrugs "lucky guess". I smile and see one of his dog bone biscuits next to my plate, I pick it up and eat it _my favorite!~ I love how much we have in common! _I tell myself as I eat my food.

When we are done Undertaker suggests that we go out and walk around for fun. I smile "OK, but I want to wear something I can walk around freely in. Something from this time period" I say while touching my dress Sebastian made. "Oh you have a point. Wait right here~" Undertaker says and I sit on a coffin. Undertaker comes back with a long black dress that has long sleeves and around the neck white ruffles, and a black bow. I smile and take the dress and put it on in a different room. I look at myself in the mirror and smile putting black bows in my hair and pulling my sleeve down so my magic blue ribbon is hidden under my wrist. When I walk out the room I see Undertaker in his normal outfit, I smile and walk over to him and move his bangs to the side "that was an outfit I was going to put a corpse but it looks far better on you" Undertaker says and I smile "aw how sweet". We walk out into town and stop at a lot of dark creepy stores.

One store we stop at a guy walks up to me and asks if I wanted a book full of curses, it was tempting but I decided not to get it. "Would you like to go somewhere bright or are you OK with my dark shopping?" Undertaker asks in a joking voice but I answer seriously "no! I'm not one for the light, not when the dark is so tempting" Undertaker chuckles and I kiss him on the cheek. "Where to next?" I ask after we leave a voodoo shop "what about...the grim reaper dispatch association?" I nod and ask "are you sure I'm aloud to go?" Undertaker shrugs and says "who knows, I don't care. close your eyes~". I look at him curiously and he moves his bangs and says "please~" I sigh not able to resist as I cloe my eyes like he said.

Ciel P.O.V

"Sebastian!" I call and he enters the room with my evening snack "yes my lord?", "how long is Ebony going to be?" I ask bored out of my mind. "She nor Undertaker ever said what time she'd be home, so I don't know" I sigh and ask "then go find them and tell them she has to com home for dinner, no exceptions!", yes my lord!" Sebastian says as he leaves the room.

I finish up some paper work and Sebastian comes back with a worried face _oh dear, now what! _I ask myself as Sebastian walks up to me. "What is it!" I demand and he says "I couldn't tell Ebony" I look at his stunned "what do you mean?" I ask and he reply's "just when I was about to get to them I saw the Undertaker look at me and smirk then he and Ebony disappeared into thin air. Which means they have gone to the grim reaper association, my lord" I stand and yell "he took her there! What if they kill Ebony!" I sit back down and calm down "no, think. Undertaker took her so he must think he can protect her. We will just wait for there return" I say as I finish my work.

Normal P.O.V

I close my eyes and Undertaker smirks as I feel a gush of wind rush by "open your eyes now" Undertaker whispers while holding me. I open my eyes and gasp at the beautiful white building. there's no land surrounding the building just clouds and a long white stone walkway. Undertaker takes my hand and we walk into the building as soon as I enter the first thing I notice is that I'm the only female and what's worse is everyone else noticed too. I hold on tight to Undertaker's arm and he chuckles "don't worry I'm here. They know not to mess with me. I nod and let go of Undertaker's arm just in enough time so I'm not crushed my Grell Sutcliff. "Oh my sweet Undertaker. Your here! Let me kiss you, you handsome man~" Grell says while hugging Undertaker. I smirk at my poor helpless Undertaker but then Grell sees me and I smile threateningly at him and say "let him go, please" Grell looks me over and says "and why should I listen to you?" in a mocking voice "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Undertaker says to Grell and Grell says "why, she's just a human. Why'd you bring a weakling here?" That was the last straw, I never liked Grell in the anime and I definitely don't like him now!

I smile at them bth and Undertaker steps back while Grell puts his hands on his hips. I look around the building and at how nice it looks and sigh "Undertaker, we will need to take the fight with the drag queen outside. I'd hate to ruin this lovely white building with the color red", "OK" is all Undertaker says and we all walk outside. "Will you need a weapon love?" Undertaker asks and me and Grell say "no! Yes!" at the same time. "I don't need a weapon for this drag queen my sweet" I say turning to Grell "he's mine! And who are you calling a drag queen! I'm a women!" Grell argues as he pulls out his chainsaw and gets in a fighting position. I sigh and just stand there as Grell charges at me. I look over at Undertaker to see he's sitting down bored "don't worry. This will be over quickly" I tell him and he smiles.

I doge Grell's chainsaw and grab his hair "weak, you can't even fight" I say as I sling him onto the ground, making a crater "Oops! Guess I used to much power. Better tone it down a bit", "you hurt my face! My beautiful face!" Grell says with blood running out his nose. I smile like Sebastian and Grell says "you remind me of someone I call Bassy~" I smirk and say "he's my brother!" as I punch him in the face, sending him flying into the steps the the front of the building. A man walks out and steps on Grell like he's not even there and addresses me "miss, were did you come from! I will need to know your name to send you back!" I sigh and walk over to Undertaker "I'm with him. Don't introduce yourself, William T. Spears, I don't want your card" I say turning around to see a shocked William ulling out a card. I look at him with a dull face and he puts the card away and asks the Undertaker "did you tell her about us?"

Undertaker shakes his head and says "she's from the future of a different dimension" I nod and hold out my hand "Hello William I'm Ebony Lachrimae, nice to meet you" he shakes my hand and asks "black tears?" I nod and he says "why do you smell of demon?" I smirk and say "my brother is Sebastian", "brother?" he asks and I nod "he became my brother when I entered this world. I was adopted my him" William nods and says "I must be going here is a pass, wear it every time you come here and it won't matter if your will or without the Undertaker you will be welcomes here" I nod and put a necklace with a silver skull around my neck.

William grabs Grell by the hair and drags him inside. I link arms with Undertaker and we enter the building again. "We are going to the hall of records" I smile as we walk to a room full of brown books. I smile and pick up a random book, it's Mey-Rin's book. I smirk and open it to see that she just dropped some dishes and that Sebastian has cot them all and is now getting on to her. "Are there books for demons?" I aska nd Undertaker pulls out a black key that has a red skull on it. I smile and he puts a finger to his lips and shows me his eyes as he says "I never showed you this" I nod and he unlocks a black door.

We walk in and I see millions of black books, I gasp when I see Sebastian's book. I open it and read every page. I look up at Undertaker and say "that's a lot of souls he's eaten, and one I feel bad he ate, who'd make a deal with a gay man?" I ask and Undertaker shrugs. I put Sebastian's book away and we leave the room. Undertaker locks it back and makes his key disappear "that was so cool! You have a room for Angels to don't you?" I ask and Undertaker nods with a finger over his lips I cover my mouth and whisper "nice! But I don't want to see it, I love the dark not the light~" Undertaker smiles at me warmly and kisses me on the lips.

"How dare you kiss my man!~" I hear someone yell and I moan and say "Grell your a man, this is my man! Undertaker is my lover, piss off" Grell growls at me and I narrow my eyes. Grell looks down at himself and sees that he's a dog I smile and say "now your a bitc-" but my words are cut off as Undertaker kisses me again and says "nice work, will he be OK?" I smirk and say "it only lasts about an hour. Let's tell William so he can fix Grell!" Undertaker giggles like a maniac and he walk off with Grell on a leash. When we reach Will he looks at Grell then says "we will get him fixed, not turning him back though, just fixed so he can't hump anyone in the state" I nod and look down at a whimpering Grell.


	14. Painful nights

Normal P.O.V

"Now, it is time to go, my sweet" Undertaker says holding my chin up and I frown "but I wanted to give Grell a bath, he's just been fixed it will hurt him" I pout holding Grell the fixed puppy. Undertaker kisses my forehead and I sigh setting Grell down "OK. Wait, what time is it?" I ask and Undertaker smiles "some time around dinner time", "OH no! Sebastian will kill me if I don't get home!" Undertaker chuckles and puts his finger under my chin again "so what? Your not his. Does it matter if your a little late for dinner?~" he asks in a voice that makes me want to obey his every word. But I stand my ground and say "yes it matters, he's my brother!" Undertaker sighs and kisses me saying "fine. But you owe me a dinner" I giggle and say "I promise!"

Undertaker opens a portal to his shop and we step through. I close my eyes as I feel a gush of wind and then it ends "where here!~" Undertaker says and I open my eyes and hug him "night Undertaker, it was an amazing day!" I say and Undertaker hugs e back and says "I love you~", "I love you too~" I say as we break apart. I wave goodbye too him and put my sash he gave me on.

As I walk home I look down at my arm and uncover my ribbon "protection. He really loves me!~" I say happily. I look up at the sky and see it's going to rain. I sigh and use my powers to make a bag, I stuff my sash in the bag so it doesn't get wet since it was a gift from my beloved Undertaker, I also take my hair out the pony tails and I put the ribbons in the bag as well, I ruffle my hair so its neat and make the bag magically shrink, I smile at my handy work as I put my mini bag in a side pocket on my dress.

I sit on the ground next to a tree as heavy rain falls, I don't know why but I don't feel like going anywhere. I only want to stay under the rain and let it calm my beating heart. "what's wrong with me? I was so happy today and now...I just want to stay still!" I ask myself out loud. "you didn't even realize I shot you with a dart? How sad, I thought you were stronger that that" I hear a familiar voice say and I try to stand and run but end up falling back on the tree.

"Are you trying to get away? How futile, my sweet Ebony~" the voice says and I slide down the tree as Claude comes into view "Sebastian! Undertaker! Help me" I yell and Claude smirks "no one can hear you my dear, we are all alone. And that little ribbon you love so much won't get in the way this time" Claude says holding my blue ribbon in his hand. My heart starts to beat super fast as he picks me up and takes me away.

Sebastian P.O.V

_Where is she! _I ask myself as I pace around the floor "um...Sebastian, your wearing the floor out" my master says and I stop pacing and look at the clock, it's just past eleven o'clock. I sigh and say "you should get to bed, come young master" my master walks to his room and I dress him for bed. I look at the clock again and it's just past midnight, I sigh and assume Undertaker ha let her sleep at his house, so I walk up stairs and head to bed.

~next day~

I wake up at my normal time before the sun comes up and do my chores, I wake my young master and get him food and dress him, after that I clean up after the other servants and look at the clock "it's almost noon and Ebony still isn't home?" I ask then I since the presence of a Reaper and I rush to the door and pull it open, "hello~" he says and I look around, not seeing Ebony I look at Undertaker and ask "what do you want?" in a curious voice. Undertaker looks at my puzzled and says "I'm here to pick Ebony up of course, didn't she tell you when she came home yesterday?" I look at him shocked "she wasn't with you?" I ask and Undertaker shows me his eyes as he says "Dammit! I new she should have stayed the night"

Normal P.O.V

I open my eyes, still able to feel the tears on my face from what happened last night, I slowly sit up as I feel bruises all over my body, _he could have been gentler with me, I'm still a little human _I tell myself. I feel an arm rap around my naked body and I flinch "m-morning C-Claude" I say and he licks my cheek and says "what a wonderful night~". I feel new tears start to form but then I push them back and tell myself to be strong.

Claude takes me bridle style to a basement in his highness's mansion and chains me to the wall and hands me food "I'll be back at night to get you, for another round, bye my sweet Ebony~" he says and leaves. I eat my food and curl up in a ball on the floor with no cloths on, cold and scared!

Sebastian P.O.V

Undertaker and I both look at each other furiously and hiss "Claude!" at the same time. We run as fast as lighting and knock down the front door "CLAUDE!" I yell and Undertaker pulls out his reaper scythe and Claude comes out with a confused look on his face. "What are you two doing here?" he asks and I glare "don't play jokes we know you have Ebony!" Claude chuckles and says "I don't have her, if I did I'd be in bed not talking to you two" _he's got a point there_. I sigh and say "she's not here, lets go Undertaker" we leave and go through my masters enemy lists to find who took Ebony.

Claude P.O.V

"Did they buy it?" my highness asks as I walk into his room, I nod and he smirks "what idiots! Just remember I get her tonight, we will switch off, Understand?" I frown wanting Ebony to be all mine but I nod and leave knowing it's better then not having her at all.

~Later that night~

I walk down to the basement and pick Ebony up "my highness gets you tonight, don't worry I'll see you again tomorrow my love~" I say as I carry her to Alois.

Normal P.O.V

Claude cleans me and dresses me in a very loose red kimono and says "don't have to much fun" as he shoves me in Alois's room. I blush and shake as fear sweeps over me. I sit on his bed and Alois walks in, he puts his hand on my cheek and says "hello Ebony~".

The sun rises and Alois wakes up, I wasn't able to sleep all night and I couldn't get away. Alois kissed my shoulder as Claude picked me up and took me back to the basement. When Claude left I looked myself over and didn't find any new bruises._ Guess Claude's the only one who can hurt me. _I say as I pull my legs to my chest "brother, love...where are you?" I ask as I try and think of a way out. "My ribbon! Claude has it!" I think of a plan to get my ribbon back so I can get free.

Sebastian P.O.V

We stay up all night (Undertaker and I) trying to think of who has Ebony in there disgusting fingers, _Does she know anyone else? _we keep listing names and crossing them out if she''s never since them before and that's when Ciel walks in and says "do we really believe Claude doesn't have her and just lied to you?" I stop and so does Undertaker "that bastard!" I growl and we make a plan to get her back.


	15. Free little butterfly

Normal P.O.V

Claude comes in and washes me. He picks me up and carries me to his room I look around for my ribbon and I see my blue ribbon on his night stand, _the only way to get it, is to sleep with him tonight _I tell myself and Claude sets me on his bed and has his way with me.

When Claude falls asleep I wait a bit then reach over slowly and grab my ribbon, I roll over and clutch the ribbon in my fist so Claude can't see it. I feel Claude move ad I stiffen "morning~" he says happily and I say "happy, no more cobwebs?" Claude rolls me over and sits on top of me and hisses "Sebastian wasn't telling the truth! I've never had cobwebs down there!" I sigh and say "it was only a joke, I'm you prisoner at least let me tell a joke to make me happy" I say in a sad voice. Claude lifts me chin so I face him as he says "I make you happy, every other night", "no Claude, you make yourself happy, no one wants that dirty thing in them by choice!" I say and he smacks me across the face making me bleed, I sigh at the minor pain as Claude takes me back to the Claude is gone I put the ribbon around my wrist and wait "if the don't save me today I'll leave tonight, while I'm with Alois" I whisper to myself as I eat my food.

Sebastian P.O.V

Undertaker and I don't sleep all night, when the sun comes up we sneak out the house and dash for Alois's house to spy. I see Claude's room and I'm furious when I see Ebony in his bed. we watch as a weak Ebony reaches over Claude and grabs a blue ribbon? "a ribbon?" I ask and Undertaker smiles and says "that's my girl!" we see Claude wake up and Ebony starts talking, she cracks a smile and Claude gets angry and sits on top of her. I see him strike Ebony and I hold Undertaker back. Claude takes Ebony out the room and we watch from several different windows till he goes to the basement.

"We must report back" I say and Undertaker nods. After telling my master everything he says "you are both to get Ebony back quickly and break some limbs on the one who caused her pain, that's an order" I bow and say "yes my lord".

Claude P.O.V

I wake my highness and dress him, after that I make him breakfast and tend to the garden then stand next to him as he does his work. I hear a loud crash and rush to it "hello" I smirk as I see Sebastian Michaelis and reaper in front of a shattered window. "If your here for Ebony forget it!" I hiss and we start to attack each other. I doge the reaps scythe and just barley miss Sebastian's kick. Just as I miss Sebastian's kick the reaper cuts off one of my arms and moves his bangs and I see a murderous gaze that could kill. I smirk at them as the reaper cuts my chest open.

Normal P.O.V

I face the wall I'm chained to and curl up in a ball, _how sad that my life went from happy to sad then happy again and now I'm once again sad _I think to myself and smirk at the irony. I feel my arms and legs to find more bruises and sigh at the cut on my face from when Claude slapped me. "My hair isn't long enough to act as a blanket or clothing" I say to myself as I grip my short black hair.I lay on the ground and fall asleep, dreaming of home.

I wake to a hand on my shoulder, I jump a little and shack unable to tell anymore who's hand it is, I slowly drift back into sleep as I mumble "Claude let me go!"

Undertaker P.O.V

After hurting Claude enough so he'll live but just barely we rush to the basement and I see someone chained to the wall, I carefully walk over and see Ebony with cuts and bruises all over her, I see the ribbon on her wrist and know she was planing on escaping "that's my strong little girl~" I say touching her shoulder to wake her. I see her weakly wake up and she jumps a little and shakes _she's terrified! _i tell myself and she mumbles "Claude let me go" before she passes out again. I frown at what they've done to Ebony as I put her in her cloths that I got from Claude's room. After she's dressed I see she has something in her pocket, I pull out a very small bag and as soon as I open it it grows to a normal size and I pull out the sash I gave her and two black ribbon's that were in her hair, _she stopped to play in the rain and that's when he took her _I tell myself as I put the sash around her and the bag disappears.

I carry Ebony up stairs and find Sebastian "Ebony!" he yells and runs over to us, "she's very weak. We need to let her rest or she'll get sick, also we should treat her wounds" I say and Sebastian nods taking Ebony in his arms, I see sadness in his eyes and I sigh saying "it's not your fault, I shouldn't of let her leave on her own, blame me", "no let's not blame anyone but Claude, she's the dirty spider that made my precious butterfly filthy" Sebastian says and I nod.

Normal P.O.V

_I feel warm, like everything around me is safe. Am I dead? Are they burning me? Why am I no longer cold? _I ask myself. I stair up into the darkness as a hear a voice in the distance, like an echo. "Ebony wake up, are you OK?" I hear a familiar voice say. I try to move my body but it feels like led, I pear up into the darkness as I see to splits in the darkness. Light pours in and I look around to see Sebastian next to me. I let a tear escape "brother" I whisper and he smiles "your finally awake, it's been three days".

I slowly sit up and Sebastian hugs me "ouch!" I say and he lets go "sorry, I forgot about your wounds" I look at my arms and legs and frown. There were horrible purple and blue bruises all over me. I chuckle and say "that filthy man had so many cobwebs he hurt me" Sebastian chuckles and says "he hasn't been laid in many decades" I sling my legs over the bed and try to stand but fail and fall on the floor. Sebastian picks me up and puts me on the bed "well I haven't walked in five days, I'm not surprised", "what do you mean five days, you were out for three days?" Sebastian says and I nod "yep, but when I was first kidnapped he slept with me that very night and bruised me up pretty bad so he carried me to the basement and then at night he carried me to Alois's room, were I was raped by him too. They took turns every night, but since you picked me up Claude only got me twice and Alois got me once. It's funny Alois didn't hurt me at all, Claude gave me all the pain" Sebastian nods and picks me up bridal style and carried me out my room and into the garden. I smile and pick up a purple rose (I know there aren't real but I thought it would be pretty). I smile as the color reminds me of being beautiful but strong and having a sad past. I hug Sebastian and ask to be taken back to my room so I can get dressed.

Sebastian dresses me in a black and white dress. I look out the window and gasp "Sebastian! Do you see that!" I ask and he smiles "yes, that's natures natural course" I frown as I watch an orange butterfly get cot in a spiders web, I will the butterfly to get free and just as the spider is about to get the orange butterfly. The butterfly breaks free, I smile and ask Sebastian to open the window, he does and the butterfly comes in and sits on my finger. I smile and say "we are both gingers and we will both survive!" the butterfly leaves and Sebastian says "I keep forgetting your a red head sometimes" I giggle and sit up as Sebastian picks me up again. "Where are we going?" I ask and he smiles and says "here's a hint, scare eyes" I smile knowing it's the Undertaker.


	16. Adrienne?

Normal P.O.V

As we fly through the air I get a sudden vision of a red moon, but I block it out my mind as we enter town. **_what a cute girl, not a bad body either, this will be fun!_ **I hear a voice say and I ask Sebastian I if he heard it to but he just looked at me puzzled, I start to feel lightheaded but I keep it to myself so Sebastian doesn't worry. Sebastian drops me off at Undertaker's shop and says "be safe, and don't leave this shop alone, bring Undertaker home for dinner, OK?", I nod and replay "yes brother". I kiss him on the cheek and he leaves, I smile at Undertaker's door and lean against it as I knock.

"Hello? Undertaker it's me Ebony!" I call and the door opens. I fall forward, still unable to walk but Undertaker catches me and whispers "got ya~". I smile and ask "how are you?", "not bad, you?" he asks, I can hear the sadness in his voice and I sigh "it's my fault, don't blame yourself. I'm fine!" He looks at me and says "how can you say your fine, you can't walk!" I giggle and he sighs putting me down on a coffin "here drink this it will speed up your recovery, and since you have powers you should heal within a day" Undertaker says as he hands me a cup full of a glowing purple liquid. I drink it while Undertaker cleans off a black and red coach. **_Oh~ The memories on that_ coach!~** the voice says again and I look around trying to find the source.

When I'm done drinking the weird liquid Undertaker picks me up and lays on the coach will me laying right next to him. He sighs and says "I have to straighten up if your going to visit more" I giggle and say "but I like how dark and cluttered it is" Undertaker kisses my forehead and says "OK I won't change a thing~".

I lay next to Undertaker as we talk about are little trip to the association, I keep hearing the voice comment on some things but other than that nothing. It's a female voice but that's all I can tell other than the fact that I'm the only one who can hear her that is. I rest my head on Undertaker's chest and ask "am I going crazy?", "why would you be going crazy?" Undertaker asks and I put my chin on his chest and look at him in the eyes, and say "I keep hearing a voice" Undertaker smiles and says "you must be tired, sleep" I don't argue, I lay my head back down and Undertaker puts one hand on my head and the other around my back as I sleep on top of him on the coach.

_~Dream~_

_I'm walking through a gray forest with fog on the ground and gray rain clouds in the sky, I watch as a rain cloud moves to reveal a full moon, but this full moon isn't normal it's red. I look around at black trees with no leaves they start to turn to __ash. I look down at my feet, I have no shoes and my short black hair is covered in blood, I'm wearing a white dress also splashed with crimson blood. I don't freak out I just stare at the blood, I look at my hands and see black fingernails, there are dead body's everywhere and a lake full of blood. I walk over to the lake and look at my reflection. My eyes are shining a sapphire blue and there's blood on my face. My reflection comes to life and steps out the lake, but it's not my reflection anymore it's a women. She has long blonde hair that ends at her thighs and a dress that looks exactly like mine but red instead of white, she has black blood all over her and her eyes are blood red "let's become one" she says as she hugs me. A black light surrounds us then disappears along with the women. I smile like Undertaker normally does and walk around the dead body's looked boring, I wanted something to kill "what's wrong with me? I'm not normally like this!" I tell myself then I hear a chuckle, I stop walking and say "peak a boo~" in a childish voice. Undertaker comes out of nowhere and stands behind me putting one arm around my waist and the other around my neck as he whispers "I see you~"._

_~Dream ends~_

I wake up still in Undertaker's arms as I whisper "peak a boo?" Undertaker sits up and makes me face him as he looks at me eye to eye "what did you say?" he asks in a serious voice. I blink and say again "peak a boo~" in a childish voice, Undertaker still looks at me with a serious face as he says "I see you". I lick his cheek and rap my arms around his neck, _What is my body doing! What am I saying! _I ask myself as Undertaker removes my hands and stand up from the coach. he pulls out a reaper scythe and points it at me saying "get out of Ebony, Adrienne".

I flinch in my head as I hear my voice say "aw is that how you treat your lover these days, how rude", "your not my lover!" Undertaker says and I try and remember the meaning of the name Adrienne, _oh yeah, that's what it was. Dark lady from the sea, so she's some kind of water demon? _I think inside my body. I hear a chuckle and realize it's me, "your _girlfriend _figured it out before you, you should hear her in this small little body trying to remember what the meaning of my name is, she found it quickly though, I'm impressed". I watch helplessly in my own body as Adrienne stands from the coach and walks over to Undertaker.

Undertaker raises his scythe but Adrienne says "tisk, tisk, tisk! You wouldn't want to harm this little butterfly now would you?" Undertaker stops remembering it's my body, he puts his scythe down and Adrienne walks up to him and walks around him then kisses him gently on the cheek. "What do you want Adrienne?" Undertaker asks coldly, Adrienne smiles and says "same thing I always want my love, you and a new body, looks like this Ebony girl is a good choice". I mentally hold my head as I say _this is impossible, who is this women?_


	17. Dinner

Adrienne P.O.V

I sigh looking at my appearance in the mirror "Undertaker, you fell for this, she's so small and skinny~" I whine. I look at him through the mirror and watch him glaring at me. "Don't look so down, the spell only lasts a day, or that's what the red reaper said". Undertaker stands and walks over to me "what did you say?" he asks in a very serious voice "it only lasts a day?" I ask and he says "no the other part", "the red reaper? Ah yes his name was Grell I believe, I needed a body, he knew one" I say smiling "revenge" Undertaker mumbles and pushes me onto the coach. "Sorry Adrienne but my only love is Ebony, if that idiot is getting revenge it will last one whole day, so you will stay here till it's time to send you back to your bloody puddle!", "lake! Bloody lake, not puddle" I hiss.

Normal P.O.V

I watched from inside my body as Undertaker argued with Adrienne, _what if I used my clone power? _I asked myself, I hear a chuckle as Adrienne says "go a head and try that little trick I'd end up in the clones body but then it would become my permanent body, which means I wouldn't go back to the lake~" she sings and I frown _today is taking to long _I think as I watch Undertaker leave through a portal.

Undertaker P.O.V

I couldn't take it anymore, that demon in my Ebony's body! I make a portal to the association and decide to get Grell. When I arrive I see William scolding Grell so I walk over. "-your not to mess with demon books understand?" I hear William say before he turns to me "do you need something Undertaker?" he asks and I smile "yes I need a fixed puppy to come with me for severe punishment.~" William doesn't even think twice, he picks Grell up and hands him to me. "Thanks~" I say as I dig my nails into his neck and drag him away.

I make a portal back to my shop and when I get there Adrienne has dyed Ebony's hair blonde "what did you do!" I demand and she sighs "I wanted to look myself, If only her hair was longer. Do you still have that special comb that grows hair?" she asks and I glare at her "yes" I growl and she holds out her hand I walk over to my desk and throw it at her. Adrienne stands in front of a mirror and combs her hair till it gets to her thighs. I strap Grell to a chair and set him in front of Adrienne "how'd you do it?" I ask and Grell sighs "I used the pink book mark and pen to write her into Ebony's body" I chuckle and say "well that's easy I can change that back immediately!"

Normal P.O.V

I struggle in my head with Adrienne till I finally take control again and say "Undertaker! Make her inhabit a corpse in your shop, it will come to live and she'll have a beating heart of her own." Undertaker looks at me suspisiously and asks "how do I know your Ebony?" I stare at him and say in an emotionless voice "we got Grell fixed, I've been kidnapped twice by Claude and when we first met you thought I was different cause I wanted to sleep in one of your coffins", "OK it's you" he says smiling.

Undertaker takes out a pink and black book mark with matching quill, He takes out his key and unlocks thin air to reveal a black book that says 'Adrienne' in blood red writing. He takes the book mark and marks the page so the writing stops and he writes '**_suddenly I can out of Ebony's body and went into a corpse body that was in Undertaker's_**** shop'.**

I hear a small sigh and Adrienne says "goodbye Ebony". I feel her leave my body, I look over across the room and see a coffin move. Undertaker sighs and opens the coffin to reveal Adrienne in a brown haired girls body. She had red eyes and after she redyed her hair and combed it long she looked exactly like the women from my dream.

Undertaker walks over to me and asks "are you OK?" I shrug and say "other that some thoughts I wish I never heard, I'll be fine" he smiles and releases Grell. But before Grell or the tramp can get away I grab them both by the hair and use the skull William gave me to go to the association. I throw a beat up Grell at William's feet and a locked up Adrienne at some random reapers "take care of them as you please, I don't like being possessed" I tell William in a monotone voice, he nods and apologizes for Grell's insolence.

Sebastian P.O.V

I check my pocket watch for the millionth time as I wait for Ebony and Undertaker to come for dinner. I turn around the corner and since Ebony at the door, I open the door and smile at Ebony and Undertaker "welcome home, sister" I say smiling at her, she hugs me and says "good evening brother~" in a cheerful voice that sounds forced, then I notice her hair is super long and blonde. I glare at Undertaker and ask "what did you do to her" but Ebony sighs and says "it was Grell not Undertaker". She walks past me and I look at Undertaker confused he just puts his hands up and says "you don't want to know". I take his word for it and prepare dinner.

Ebony P.O.V

I run up to my room and change into the cloths Sebastian made for me, I walk over to the mirror and sigh at my new long blonde hair "Adrienne, I'm going to kill you, you and Grell!" I grumble as I cut my hair back down to being just above my shoulders. I wash my hair and get rid of all hair dye so my hair is red again. I look myself over in the mirror and smile "finally back to normal!~" I sing as I walk past my shoes and leave my room.

I walk down stairs and into the dinning room to see Ciel playing chest with Undertaker. I sneak up behind Undertaker and tackle him in a hug, he chuckles and Ciel pretends to cough. I sigh and sit next to Undertaker that's when he notices my outfit, and hair "um...Ebony?", "yes?", "your...cloths, there different?" I giggle and look down at my gray shirt from the breast down and above is white, it has buttons and a black long sleeved shirt under the top shirt. The pants are full black jeans, and of course I left my shoes in my room, so I'm bare foot. Undertaker puts his hand through my hair and smiles "what a lovely color~" he says and I smirk "excuse me, we're playing a game!" Ciel complains "your like my father" I moan as I pull away from Undertaker, and they finish their game.

Sebastian summons us for dinner and we all sit at the table, Ciel at the head of the table, me at his right and Undertaker on his left. Me and Ciel eat are food as Undertaker munches down on some biscuits. After dinner I beg for Ciel to let Undertaker spend the night and after about five minute of saying please without stopping to breath he gives in and lets Undertaker sleep in a guest room. "Thank you Ciel~" I say happily and he sighs and warns Undertaker "if you leave your room I will not hesitate to order Sebastian to kill you" Undertaker promises not to leave his room and we all say goodnight and head off to bed.

I get into a long night dress and brush my hair, I hear a soft knock on my door and I turn around "come in" I say and Sebastian enters. I smile and hug him around the neck and stair at him eye to eye saying "you wouldn't tell if I left my room would you?~" Sebastian gives me a wicked smile and says "I will if ordered too, but if I'm not asked to then no" I kiss him on the cheek and say "thank you brother~" as I run out my room and tip toe past Ciel's.

I make it to a door and I slowly open it and see Undertaker in bed upside down, I smirk as I walk over to the bed and Kiss him upside down "hello Ebony~" he whispers and I giggle "shh, Ciel didn't say I couldn't leave my room but if he hears us I might be grounded" I tease and he turns right side up and pulls me onto the bed.


	18. My Undertaker

Normal P.O.V

I wake up to see sunlight shine in my face, I narrow my eyes and roll over to face a sleeping Undertaker. I smile and lay my head on his bare chest as I whisper "morning~" Undertaker slowly opens his eyes and smiles back at me "you should be back in your room" he whispers and I giggle "I just woke up, besides did you really expect me to leave after what happened last night, in this room?" Undertaker ponders the question then says "I guess not". He rolls over and sits on me I giggle and say "master will be up soon, I have to get going before he notices", "do you have to?" Undertaker asks in an irresistible voice still on top of me, I sigh and roll over, now me on top as I say "I'm afraid so love, but If you stay here all day you'll see more of me~" Undertaker moves his bangs and says "or I can ask you on a date?~" I stare into his eyes and sigh giving in "very well, but it must be after Ciel's lessons. OK?" Undertaker sits up so I'm on his lap and he says "sounds like a plan" as he leans in and we kiss.

I grab my cloths and use my lightning speed to run back to my room so no one sees me without cloths. Once I'm in my room I run to the bath and wash myself then I get out and put on Sebastian's butler outfit, the one I got so I could dance my style of dancing . Once I'm all ready I hear a knock at the door and Sebastian comes in and asks "just got back to your room?" I blush and say "maybe". He walks over to me and smells me, the sighs "no matter how much you wash the stench of sex will stay on you for a little bit, but don't worry I can smell it cause I'm a demon. Master won't know" I roll my eyes and say "is that all that gave it away?" he shakes his head and says "I saw you run back to your room, and you have yet to brush down that red hair of yours" I run to the mirror and grip my short messy red hair "I forgot to brush hair" I sigh and sit at my mirror as Sebastian brushes my hair.

Once I'm all clean and neat I run out my room and down the hall then I grab the railing and sling myself off the balcony "would you be less energetic in the morning, I'm tired of re cleaning the railing from finger prints" Sebastian calls from the top of the balcony (I can't help this next part XD). I bend down on one knee and raise my arms "oh Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name. And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I say and Sebastian smirks saying "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?", "Tis but thy name that is my enemy Thou art thyself, though not a Montague." We start to laugh and Ciel walks in and says "what's funny?" in a stern voice, I close my mouth and say "nothing sir, just hahahahahaha!" I couldn't stop laughing and Sebastian covered his face with one hand to keep himself from laughing. Ciel glares at me and I stop laughing and say "well look at the time, lets go cook diner Sebastian" I say and Sebastian stops laughing but still smiles as he says "yes", "wait, did you too forget to wake Undertaker. He's still in bed Sebastian wake are guest" Sebastian whispers to me "I'm sure he's awake already just waiting to kiss you again~" I nod and walk over to Ciel as we head to the dinning hall.

Moments later Undertaker walks in with out his hat, in fact he was wearing a normal outfit. He had black pants on with black socks and shiny black dress shoes. He wore a white button up shirt that wasn't tucked in, and Unbuttoned at the first two and last two buttons. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail by a black ribbon and his bangs were brushed behind his ears, out his face. My heart pounds in my chest as my face turns a bright red "morning earl!" Undertaker says in his normal voice then he walks up to me and hugs, whispering "morning love!~" in a seductive voice "m-morning Undertaker" I shudder and he smirks then sits at the table and pulls me into his lap.

Ciel glares at Undertaker and calls for Sebastian "Sebastian I order you to take Ebony out of his grip and sit her next to me!" Sebastian bows and walks over to us "sorry Undertaker, my master doesn't find this amusing like we do", "wait, you dressed his like this?" I ask and Sebastian puts a finger over his lips and winks at me "aw thanks brother, I love what you've done to him!~" I say as I kiss Undertaker on the cheek "I've been ordered to take you now!" Sebastian says again and he picks me up and walks over to Ciel then drops me in a seat next to Ciel and hands me my food.

Undertaker sighs and walks over to Ciel and sits on the other side of him. We eat are breakfast and I drag Ciel to the ball room, Undertaker follows behind. "OK Ciel, today we will learn 'Classic and Elegant Ballroom Dancing' (look in up if you want to see it on YouTube, I don't know how to describe it).

While I'm teaching Ciel how to dance I see Undertaker sitting in a seat watching us, more like me, dance. After an hour I pull out Sebastian's violin and say "time for violin lessons, today your learn the song 'Night watch" Ciel nods determined to get it right today I start with my violin and Ciel falls in and plays his music. I hear are music colliding and making the song play out, I smile and slowly stop playing my violin as Ciel keeps playing his. I Clap saying "bravo Ciel! You finally got it, congrats! Shall we move on to the piano" Ciel wipes some sweet away and nods "what's today's song?" he asks and I think and then come up with "Lights by Ellie Goulding", "what's that?" I sigh and play the song on the piano then he plays it and has many mistakes "that was a G, use a C!" I corect him for the millionth time and Undertaker chuckles.

After about two hours Ciel finally gets the first half of the song correct "very good, now we will work on the second half tomorrow!" I state and Ciel smiles in victory and leaves. I sigh and sit on a chair as Undertaker walks over to me "you do that everyday?" he asks and I nod "your luck today he got the violin one correctly, normally he's bad on that instrument" Undertaker picks me up and lays me on the floor "what are you doing?" I ask and he chuckles "getting comfortable~" he whispers and I smile, that's when Ciel walks in. "What are you doing!" he says glaring at Undertaker, I put my arms around Undertaker's neck and pull him close as I look at Ciel and say "we're being adults, go away!", "Sebastian!" Ciel yells and we both stand up _really! just like a kid! _I think to myself as Sebastian walks in "yes young master?" he asks and Ciel points at us and asks "what do you know about them, tell me everything!". I put my hand on my head and think_ the jig is up _as Sebastian tells him ever detail from last night to this morning.

"In my defense you didn't say I couldn't leave my room!" I state and Ciel switches his eye from what Sebastian said (yes Sebastian said **all** the dirty parts) "Ebony, your grounded!" Ciel says and I put my hands on my hips and say "your not my dad pip squeak!" Ciel puts his hands on his hips and says "but I am your master, and I order you to be grounded for two days!" _this kid doesn't know how to push correctly _ I think to myself as I say "let me guess, I'm not aloud to leave my room fro two days?" Ciel nods and adds "your food will be brought to your room!" I shrug and put my hand behind my back and manifest a note. I hug Undertaker and slip the note into his pocket as I say "see you in two" to Undertaker.

Undertaker P.O.V

Ebony slips something in my pocket and says "see you in two" I nod and Sebastian walks me to the front door alone. As we walk he says "you may read the note now, I won't tell" I snicker and pull out the note, it reads: **_Dear love, Ciel said I must stay in my room but he didn't say that you couldn't visit in from my window or that Sebastian couldn't give you a spare key to my room. ~ Love your_ Ebony.** I hand the note to Sebastian and he reads it smirking "what a clever sister, I was thinking the same thing. Here you go" Sebastian says handing my a key to Ebony's room. I chuckle and Sebastian hands me my reaper cloths that he washed "good day Undertaker" he says and I nod saying "good night~".

Normal P.O.V

It's been a whole day and Sebastian finally comes in with my dinner "here you go, oh and you'll have a secret visitor" he says and I hug him saying "thanks!" Sebastian leaves and I finish my food and get ready for bed. I put on a light blue night dress and brush down my short red hair. I turn around to get into bed when I feel lips press against mine. The person smirks as they kiss me and I smile pulling away, I look into the Undertaker's yellow-green eyes and say "hello~" in his voice, Undertaker chuckles and picks me up, walking over to my bed he sets me down and kisses me some more.


	19. Days fly by!

Normal P.O.V

I wake up and pat a warm spot on my bed I sit up fast and whisper "Undertaker?", "what?" I hear him say from across the room. "Why are you over there?" I ask and he says "watching you sleep" I stilt my head and say "you can watch me while in bed, come here I'm cold". Undertaker chuckles and walks over to me with only black pants on, he gets into bed and cuddles up to me. I shiver and nuzzle into his bare chest "I love you~" I whisper and he kisses me on the head and says "love you too~". Undertaker strokes my head till I fall back asleep and dream.

_~Dream~_

_I sit on a black surface and look around to see nothing but darkness, no ceiling, no walls, I don't even know how I'm sitting. Just as I think that I start to fall, but I don't scream. I have a dull monotone look on my face like I'm a puppet as a tear falls, I watch as the tear hits a surface and the darkness around me turns into water. Crystal clear, blue water is all I see. I don't need air for some reason I can breath, I look down at my black dress that has straps. As I float in the water my body slowly moves with the current. My hair spreads everywhere and my dress does as well. I look at my wrist and see my blue ribbon slide off my wrist. I try and get it back but a huge current sweeps me away and I once again end up in darkness. _

_I have a knife in my hand and it's drenched in blood along with my my arms. I see a mirror appear and see blood on my face splashed over my mouth and my eyes are full black no white no blue just full black like a demon. I turn and see my friend Jessica's dead body, dropping the knife I run over to her. I lay her on my lap and say "Jessica? Jessica can you hear me?" I stroke her brown hair as I stair into her lifeless brown eyes "not you!" I whisper as I see my step-father, Daniel walk up to me and smile saying "well done Ebony!" in a happy voice. I gently set Jessica's body down as I slowly pick the knife up and run towards him screaming "Coward! Murder! How could you make me kill her!"_

_~Dream Ends~_

"How could you make me kill her!" I scream as I cut Undertaker's arm with a knife, I stop when I see it's Undertaker and I drop the knife making it disappear. I fall on the floor and hold myself "what just happened?" I whisper and Undertaker slowly sits on the floor and hugs me "shh, tell me what happened?" he asks in a calm voice. I pull away and look at his cut, it's deep but not fatal, I stand and grab a sowing kit Sebastian left in my room a couple of days ago, as I walk over to Undertaker and start to stitch his wound. I don't say a word as I fix him and I keep my hair in front of my face so he can't see the tears in my eyes. When I'm done I put the sowing case back and when I turn around Undertaker is next to me and he moves my hair just as I tear falls down.

Undertaker sighs and asks "what did you dream?" I remember a power of telepathy so I show him what I saw in my dream, after I'm done Undertaker takes me to my bed and we lay down. He moves my hair out my face again and says "it's just a bad dream, OK?" I nod and drift into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I wake up to see Undertaker's gone, I sigh remembering I'm grounded "WHO GETS GROUNDED BY A KID!" I scream and someone knocks on my door, I quickly put on a bath robe and say "come in Sebastian". Sebastian walks in with my breakfast (pancakes, eggs, and bacon), I thank him and he says "don't mess up the room while your grounded" with a smirk on his face. I glare and throw a pillow at his face, but he catches it and throws it back, I sigh and say "thanks, goodbye!"

I decide to take a long bath, so I run the water and drop the bath robe, Once I'm in the water I remember my dream and sigh as I lift my hand to see blood on it. "really, I'm seeing things now?" I ask myself and to my luck the spirit that dropped me off here says _**"all allusions have some truth to them",**_"like what?" I ask and the voice laughs _**"your friend was hurt in a robbery that happened at your school. Your step-father had something to do with it and it was him who hurt her"**_I hold my breath as a force pushes me into the water, I watch as an outsider as some men in masks raid my school. One of then grabs Jessica by the hair and drags her to an empty room. They try to rap her but she gets away with a knife wound in the stomach, she calls 911 and the men leave.

"Thanks for telling me but, why did you tell me. They don't know I exist anymore, no one does" I tell the voice and it chuckles _**"so you see what it's like if you were never born, for example your parents are alive, would you like to see them?"** _I frown and say "no, I don't want to see someone that would be dead if I go back now, I have no life in my world. I'm better off here, go away!" I demand and the voice stops talking and I feel it leave. I sigh and slide down into the water and hold my breath.

After about an hour (thanks to powers she doesn't need to breath underwater) I feel a hand yank me out the water, I take in a long breath then let it out and turn to a concerned Sebastian "are you trying to kill yourself?" he asks and I cover myself and stutter "n-no, why would I! I can hold my breath underwater for at least two hours, it is very inappropriate to grab a women out the water like that! Leave so I can get changed!" I yell as I push a blushing Sebastian out the bathroom.

I slam the door shut and get dressed into a white button up shirt Undertaker left and the black shorts I arrived into this world with. I walk out the bathroom so see Sebastian no longer blushing as he hands me my lunch."Thanks" I mumble and he nods then turns to leave, but I grab the back of his shirt and ask "will it rain tonight or tomorrow?" Sebastian looks at me confused and shacks his head "no but maybe after tomorrow" I smile and we leaves the room.I sit on my window sill the rest of the day looking out the window.

~two days pass~

I lay on my floor and watch the sun light move to the changing of time as I hear a knock on my door "come in Sebastian" I say in a monotone voice, but I hear smaller foot steps and I turn to see Ciel. I look at him surprise and I stand up "morning Ciel" I say and he looks down and says "morning, and...sorry!" I tilt my head to the side and ask "for what?", "for grounding you because I was...jealous" I blink a couple times and ask "please don't tell be you love me" in a disgusted voice. Ciel looks at me shocked and says "l-love you! That's disgusting, do you know how old you are!" and on that comment I hit him on the head and yell "FOR YOUR INFORMATION I JUST TURNED 20! Now why were you jealous?" I ask and Ciel looks down and says "Undertaker was getting all your attention and I didn't get any" _this kid _I think to myself as my eye switches. "Are you saying you want to be the dad that has the daddy's little girl or the kid who wants the mother's love?" Ciel thinks and says "a little of both" I face palm and sigh hugging Ciel I say "then we shall schedule family outings with just you, me, and Sebastian. Sound fair?" Ciel nods and leaves my room so I can get changed into a light green sundress.

I walk out my room and down the hall then walk into Sebastian's room. I look at his bed and I'm shocked to see him in it asleep, I'm just about to wake him when I hand covers my mouth and drags me out the room. The same person slowly closes the door and we walk more down the hall till it's safe and I turn around to see it's Undertaker "what are you doing here?" I ask him and he says "Sebastian hasn't had much of any sleep so I'm filling in for him today" I smile "how nice of you. But I'm waking him up in the morning" I say mischievously and Undertaker nods.

I look him over and see his long silver hair is once again pulled into a low ponytail but this time his bangs are in the ponytail as well so his face is 100% visible. I look him over and smirk at the fact that he's wearing Sebastian's butler outfit "what's so funny?" he asks and I sing "nothing~" in a happy voice as I rush down the hall and swing over the railing, I look back up to see a shocked Undertaker "what?" I ask and he says "you do that all the time?" I nod and he sighs "I have a lot to keep up with" I smile like a Cheshire Cat and walk to Ciel's study.

"Ciel~ can we go to a park or some place to spend time?" Ciel ponders the question then puts a book down and says "I suppose we could walk around the garden? Or go see a play?" I nod at both and he stands walking out the door with me following behind. We walk in the garden and talk about Sebastian and how he reacts to cats and dogs. After a while we go in and eat lunch that Undertaker skillfully made and then we get in a carriage and head into town.

I'm wearing an orange dress with dark brown gloves and an orange scarf. Ciel is wearing a blue coat with blue shorts and a lighter blue vest under the coat. he has a tan or peach colored bow and at the end of the coat's sleeves you can see the white ruffles of Ciel's under shirt. He also has white knee high socks and blue shoes. Undertaker is wearing Sebastian's butler outfit and driving the carriage. "So this is are first family outing?" Ciel asks and I shack my head "no this is a me and you outing cause I haven't seen you in two days and Sebastian's not here so it's not a family outing" I state and Ciel gives me a small smile and says "very well".


	20. Sleep Sebastian

Normal P.O.V

After spending a night with Ciel I lazily walk over to my bed and crash, I slowly close me eyes but then bolt out of bed when I hear someone chuckle. "Hello Undertaker~" I coo and he comes out from under my bed smiling, his hair pulled out of his face "how was the play?" he asks and I sigh "extremely boring but I was with Ciel and it made him happy so...I guess it was OK". Undertaker nods and says "you know Sebastian doesn't have to be awake till morning, right~" he says and I narrow my eyes and ask "yeah, why?" in a suspicious tone, "why don't we clean the house spotless while the three idiot servants are sleeping?" I hug Undertaker and giggle saying "that's a wonderful idea! Let's go!" I say pulling him out my room. I've always wanted to clean the mansion but Sebastian won't let me.

Undertaker P.O.V

I smile as I watch Ebony clean up the house in a quick fashion, I may be a Shinigami but I can't keep up with her enthusiasm to clean the place. I chuckle under my breath as Ebony jumps on the chandelier and cleans it "Undertaker come and get me~" Ebony teases as she runs down the hall cleaning it in the process, I sigh and follow her trying to catch her as I clean the place too. I turn around I corner and see her tip toeing past Ciel's door the running as she goes around the corner "so responsible and yet not at all~" I smirk as I run super fast so he doesn't hear me. I look down the hall to see Ebony being even slower as she paces Sebastian's door, I giggle and walk normally down the hall and pick her up bridal style without her complaining cause she doesn't want to wake Sebastian early.

Normal P.O.V

I twitch my eye as I'm carried like a lady down the hall, Once we get a safe distance away as growl and he sighs setting me down. I smile at him and say "everything inside is clean, shall we move outside?" Undertaker sighs nodding and we dash ready to clean some more, me more than him. Once outside get a rake and get rid of the leaves on the ground as Undertaker cleans the outside of the house and the roof. I growl at Pluto and set down some dog food for him (I don't like dogs, they slobber on you). I finish everything and sit on the steps as a kitty walks up to me, I smile an pick it up saying "will you be my gift for Sebastian?" the black cat meows as her blue eyes stare at me lovingly "aw, Sebastian will love you! Just one last touch" I say as I pull out a red ribbon from my hair "you must look presentable!" I say and the cat meows as I tie a bow around her neck "your name will be...Luna! Moon, oh how cute~", "what a interesting cat~" I hear Undertaker say as he walks up to me some dirt all over him. I smile and say "I think we all need a bath" Undertaker backs up a bit and says "b-b-bath?!" I laugh and look at the time, seeing we have five hours left, "perfect, we have time~" I smile as I grab Undertaker and the kitty and run to Undertaker's morgue.

Once we step inside I see it's neat and organized "aw, you cleaned up" I say and Undertaker smiles and sets the kitten on top of a coffin then raps his his bony hands around my waist I giggle and walk past the front of the shop and down a hallway then into the bathroom. I smile and fill the bath with warm water then grab the Undertaker and pull him in. I strip his cloths off and put him in the water. he grumbles as I wash his hair, I finish scrubbing his upper torso then I hand him the brush and say "clean the rest and do it right, or I will". He sighs and washes himself then hands the brush back to me as I finish washing his hair.

After cleaning him he giggles and I look at him curiously "wha-" but my sentience is interrupted as he pulls me into the water, cloths and all. I grumble as he washes my hair then strips me and washes the rest of my upper torso then he hands me the brush "clean the rest and do it right, or I will~" he says in a flirty voice and I blush but do as I'm told. Once I'm done I make an attempt to get out but Undertaker holds me tightly against his chest and says "what's the rush~" I blush a million shades of red then force him off me and I rap a towel around my wet body as I turn to him and smile "lets dry off and clean Luna so we can give her to Sebastian" Undertaker frowns then sighs as he gets out the tub and hugs me "put a towel on!" I yelp as I blush again and he smirks and says "sorry only one towel~" I sigh and hand him the towel as I examine my wet cloths "well I can't wear this...so" I say as I walk out the bathroom and walk into Undertaker's bedroom.

Undertaker follows me curiously as he raps the towel around himself, I open his drawers and pull out a long white button up shirt. I smile as I put it on and take the towel from Undertaker, I dry my hair off then dry Undertaker off and put him in a white button up shirt as I toss him some black pants and a belt. He sighs and puts them on then looks at my as I put a black tie around his neck and a black vest, then a butler tail coat. I stand back and smile as I see he looks like Sebastian. I snap my finger and pull out a black ribbon and sit Undertaker down and tie back his hair, including his bangs.

I smile and he stands up looking at his reflection "I look like a butler" he grumbles and I smirk "exactly, when Sebastian wakes up then you make take of everything but the white shirt and black pants. just love seeing you out your mortician outfit~" I say as I grab a newly cleaned Luna and we run back to the mansion. I grab Luna from Undertaker and whisper "you wake young master, I got Sebastian, OK~" Undertaker nods and leaves as I crawl in bed with Sebastian.

Sebastian P.O.V

I slowly open my eyes to see bright blue eyes staring back at me I yawn and scoot closer as I say "morning Ebony~" she giggles and asks "sleep well?" I nod and sit up to see a divine creature resting at the end of my bed "and who is this?" I ask as I pick up a black kitten with a red bow on her neck. "This is Luna, she is your present. It's for working hard" I nod and pet Luna in my lap as Ebony gets out of my bed. I blush lightly when I see she is only wearing a white button up shirt "that's not my shirt? Where'd you get that?" I ask and she looks down and blushes a dark shade of red as she says "well Undertaker and I were cleaning he entire mansion and...we got dirty so...we went to his house and I...washed Undertaker then he pulled me into the water, getting my cloths wet in the process...so I had to wear his shirt" I smirked at Ebony's shyness then nodded and got out of bed hugging her "thanks for cleaning, but I've told you that you don't clean. You teach" Ebony sighs and says "at least look at what I've done before saying that" I nod and get dressed.

When I walk out my room I'm shocked, the hall is super clean and spotless. I walk down the stairs and see the railing has been polished and the floors mopped. When I walk outside there isn't a single leave on the ground and the grass is cut. the building itself is spotless on the outside as well. I turn to Ebony and Undertaker and thank them for there work "don't thank me, I had to keep up with Ebony here, she did most of it~" Undertaker admits and I nod realizing that Ebony could work as a maid on weekends or if I go off with young master.

Normal P.O.V

I smile and say "Ciel and I have planed family outings for us when we have no work, it is so are little family can get close, OK with you?" Sebastian smirks and says "sounds like the young master was jealous" I wink at Sebastian and he smirks "see he was~" Undertaker asks, I look over at him and watch as he takes off his coat, neck tie, and vest, along with untucking his shirt and unbuttoning the first to buttons on his white shirt. I smile and Sebastian sighs saying "if your going to strip than do it inside". I giggle and say "I told him he could get out the butler suit after you woke up, sorry". I feel the Undertaker rap his arms around my waist so I put my arms around his head from behind "the best attacks are from behind~" Undertaker says and I look at him confused, and he starts to tickle me.

I gasp and fall to the ground holding my sides as Sebastian and Undertaker look at me with grins on their faces "do you think we can take her?" Sebastian asks and Undertaker giggles and says "but of course~" as they both tickle me on the ground. I roll around giggling as they continue to tickle me. they smile as they do so and I feel more hands on my sides as I open my eyes to see Ciel tickling me too "no...n-not...you..t-to..hahahahahaha~" I say between laughs. Ciel smirks and stands back up saying "that's enough we should go on with the rest of the day now" they all stop tickling me but I still laugh unable to stop "w-why do I still f-feel you guys tickling me" I say as I stand up. Sebastian smirks and says "because of how long we were tickling you" I wipe away some tears in my eyes and yawn, I'm suddenly picked up bridal style by Undertaker and I let him as I fall fast asleep in his arms.

Undertaker P.O.V

I chuckle as Ebony snuggles into my chest and sleeps "how long did you stay up and clean?" Sebastian asks and I sigh "all night, she wouldn't stop till everything was spotless" Sebastian nods and turns to Ciel "young master, may Ebony have a day off to sleep?" Ciel looks around at Ebonys work and nods "yes, but not here. Lizzy is coming over, if Ebony stays here then she'll wake up in a dress and I'll never hear the end of it. Take her to your house Undertaker. And I better not here you did things she doesn't like!", "oh~ you'll only here pleasant words from my Ebony when she comes back, bye~" I say leaving them as they look at me, not trusting that I can protect Ebony.


	21. Eleven o'clock

Normal P.O.V

I slowly come out of my sleepiness and feel a warm breath on my neck and an arm around my waist, I smile to myself and turn around in a bed to face Undertaker, I smile and move his bangs from across his face so I can see him when he wakes up. Undertaker starts to move in his sleep and his eyes slowly open "morning~" he says and I kiss his noes and reply "good afternoon~". I look around and ask "are we in a coffin?" Undertaker giggles and says "maybe~" I sigh and push the coffin lid off and lay on top of undertaker's chest. "I'm so tired and I don't know why" I say and Undertaker laughs "you cleaned the whole mansion in one night and you don't know why your tired?" I smile innocently and say "yep and I still need to clean the basement", "well your going to rest wither you want to or not~" Undertaker whispers as he rolls over and sits on top of my stomach. "But I need to teach Ciel today" I say and Undertaker smirks and says "they gave you the day off to be with me~ and we're staying here all day, understood?" I sigh and look into Undertaker's eyes and nod "I'll relax and you will too!" I add as I roll back on top of him and out the coffin. I walk over to the door and flip the open sigh so it says closed and I pull the curtains closed "what are you doing~" Undertaker asks and I giggle "I'm locking up so we aren't disturbed~", "oh~ and what of my work?~" he asks. I remove his coat and say "you have the day off~".

Ciel P.O.V

"Sebastian! What time is she to be home?" I yell, Sebastian walks in and says "you never specified when" in a cocky voice. I glare at him and he smiles "would you like me to tell her a time to be home?" I sit back in my chair and sigh "yes, tell her no later that eleven o'clock" Sebastian bows and says "yes my lord, anything else?", "no" I reply. I stand at my window and look out at the garden. I get knocked to the ground and I look up in pain to see Elisabeth "HELLO CIEL!" she screams in my ear. I sigh and say "hello Lizzy, please get off me", "oh, sorry I missed you so much", "I know Lizzy". I stand up and rub my back and call for Mey-Rin to serve us tea as Lizzy starts to talk about dresses.

Normal P.O.V

I hold tightly to Undertaker and he chuckles "I'm not going anywhere~" he says is a chilling voice I pull him into a deep kiss and that's when I hear a cough. I cover myself and Undertaker then look over to see a blushing but smiling Sebastian "what do you want" I growl and he smiles then bows "my master says to be home no later than eleven o'clock", "but Sebastian~ that's three hours~ I don't want to leave~" I whine then Sebastian chuckles "my master didn't say morning or evening" I smile and wrap the blanket around my body and hug Sebastian "thank you!" I giggle and then I see how uncomfortable he is and I giggle "what haven't you ever since a naked women before?", "yes but not my sister's naked body" he says and I sigh and hop back into bed with Undertaker "bye Sebastian~" I say and he leaves.

I sit on top of Undertaker's chest and kiss him "I love you~" Undertaker whispers and I whisper back "love you too~ wanna go out?" I ask and Undertaker nods. I get dressed in a white shirt and long black skirt. The shirt rests on my arms not my shoulders and I have a black tank top underneath. I slip on black flats and turn to see Undertaker dressed in black slacks and a plain light brown shirt. His hair is tied in a low pony tail and he has a brown commoners hat on, undertaker rolls his sleeves up to his elbows and asks "are you ready to go?" I walk over to him and put my arms around him and say "yes, but you need to move your bangs, that way everyone knows how cute you are and that your mine~". Undertaker chuckles and moves his bangs "better?" I nod and we walk out to dinner.

Ciel P.O.V

I pace back and forth then call for Sebastian "yes my lord?" he asks as soon as he walks into my study "where is Ebony? It's 10:56, she should be home by now!" I yell and Sebastian smirks "what's so funny?" I growl and Sebastian says "you didn't specify a.m., or p.m. young lord" in a monotone voice. I glare at Sebastian and he says "when I got there they were...not descent" I look at him shocked "WHAT! Ebony isn't even married yet!" I yell as I run around my desk and grab my coat "we're going to Undertaker's shop!" I growl as Sebastian follows me.

Normal P.O.V

I hold on tightly to Undertaker's arm and he chuckles "did you like dinner?" he asks and I sigh and kiss his cheek "your spaghetti is better then this places" I say honestly and he laughs "so where do you want to go to now?" Undertaker asks me and I smile "a nice warm bed" I say and Undertaker picks me up bridal style and he walks home.

Undertaker kicks the door open and we start laughing but I stop laughing when I see Ciel sitting on a coffin with a scowl on his face. "Hello Ciel, he he he" I say awkwardly and Ciel stands with Sebastian on the verge of laughter next to him. "I told you eleven o'clock!" Ciel growls, I look down like a child being scowled and I sigh "I know _father~_" I joke but the only people that laugh are Undertaker and Sebastian. Ciel still looks dead serious so they stop laughing "sorry" I say quietly. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Ciel asks and I shrug "no, why?", "oh really, what have you been doing here with Undertaker?" (Me not being shy told the poor little Ciel) "I was having sex with Undertaker, I don't see how this concerns you" I say in a monotone voice.

Sebastian and Undertaker looked at me shocked "I can't believe you told him like that~" Undertaker says laughing hysterically. Sebastian covers him mouth trying not to laugh but he fails. Ciel looks at me blushing a million shades of red, he covers him ears and say "why did you tell me like that!" I shrug and say "I didn't want to lie to you". "W-well never mind, lets go home" Ciel says grabbing my wrist, I pull back and walk over to Undertaker "but I want to stay here~" I whine and Ciel yells "Do you really think I'd let you stay here after what you told me?" I nod and Ciel frowns "no" he says simply and I sigh then turn to Undertaker "well there goes are night plans, see you later" I say as I pull him into a deep kiss. I turn to see Ciel roll his eyes.

We walk out the door and I wave bye to Undertaker and grab Sebastian's hand, Sebastian looks down at are hands and asks "what are you doing?", "holding my brother's hand because **father** is mad at me" I state while referring to a stomping Ciel. I sigh and grab Ciel's shoulder and turn him around "don't you want me to have a good love life with someone I love instead of remembering Daniel?" I ask as I stair into Ciel's eye "don't you want me to stay here with you guys and forget all the times Daniel raped me?" Ciel sighs and nods "I'm sorry...it's just...you spend most of your time with Undertaker and less time with us", "didn't we solve this already, the weekend is tomorrow I already planned a trip to the zoo" I say while hugging Ciel, Ciel hugs me back "fine, now lets get to bed I'm beat. Lizzy was talking about pretty dresses all day" Ciel says in a tired voice. I pick him put and say "then lets go home, _father~_".


	22. The end!

Ebony P.O.V

I carefully put the shaving cream on Sebastian's hand and try not to laugh, I walk over to the other side of the bed and pull out a black feather. Very carefully I tickle his nose and he touches his face with the hand that has shaving cream, I quietly jump up and down in victory, I watch as he smears it on his face more and I burst out laughing. That was a mistake! I look over to see Sebastian glaring at me so I make a run for it yelling "you'll never catch me coppers!" as I run into Ciel's room and set off a trap. Poor sleeping Ciel got pie thrown on his face and was put in a hanging rope cage along with Sebastian. I skip over to the two birdies I caught in my trap and sing "poor sleepy kitty and doggy didn't get up on time~" as I cut them down. "Sebastian I order you to catch Ebony and put her in an outfit she hates!" Ciel smirks and I run for my life "yes my lord!" I hear Sebastian say happily as I'm caught and taken away by non other than Sebastian.

My eyebrow twitches as I look at my reflection Sebastian put me in a stupid dress with straps. The dresses main color is yellow and has different color flowers all over it. The top of the dress has black on the edge and so does the bottom of the dress, the dress goes down to the floor. I have a black choker and on the choker is a blue rose, on my head I have a garnet rose on a black head band. I growl and grasp my short blonde hair and turn to Sebastian "A BLONDE! I HATE BLONDE!" (no offence to blonde people) I scream and Sebastian smiles "now we are even~". I stomp to Ciel's study and he says "may I help you miss?", "It's me you idiot" I grumble and Ciel bursts out laughing.

"Sebastian lets go!" Ciel yells as we walk out the mansion "can't I change into a different dress" I grumble Ciel smirks "no, you threw pie in my face", "I did not! It was on a trap and sprung, sorry" I huff as I climb into the carriage with Ciel. Sebastian walks in front of the carriage humming, "Ciel?" I whisper into his ear "what?" he whispers back "I'm scared", "why?" he asks still whispering, I look up to see if Sebastian can hear us and I get right next to Ciel's ear "he's humming, what is he planning?", "I don't know but it is unsettling. Maybe he likes the zoo?" Ciel says and I shrug. The carriage stops and we get out "wow! The zoo!" I squeal as I spin in a circle "have you ever been to a zoo?" Ciel asks in a monotone voice "no~!" I giggle as I grab Ciel's hand and pull him to a giraffe "it's so tall!" I state like I'm a child "yes and yellow, come along we must go this way" Sebastian says with a smile on his face. Ciel and I follow curious to know why he's to happy.

Sebastian starts to walk faster making Ciel and I start to run after him, I grab onto Sebastian's hand and take Ciel's hand as we run through a huge crowd of people "Sebastian chill out! Where are we going?" I ask and Sebastian stops "over here!" he says walking up to a cage, I look in the cage and see a black and orange tiger "Sebastian!" we growl and Sebastian gives us puppy dog eyes and asks the stupidest question I've ever heard "can we take her home?" he asks as he pets the dangerous animal, making it purr wildly. "NO!" Ciel yell as we pull him away from the tiger "but", "no! You have Luna, OK?" Sebastian nods and we walk off to see penguins.

Sebastian P.O.V

"My master seems to be enjoying himself" I smirk as my master glares at me, "Sebastian want to see the wolves?" Ebony asks and I shake my head "dogs are foul creatures that lick, bark, and destroy everything in their path" I state and Ebony nods. I walk off to a gift shop leaving my young master and Ebony with the elephants. "Hello sir, may I help you on this fine day?" a women asks and I smile "yes, I'd like to get this" I say holding up a bracelet. "Very well" she says and I hand her money.

Ebony P.O.V

Sebastian smiles and hands me some food to feed the elephant "thanks!" I smile as I throw it into the elephants mouth, Sebastian holds out his hand saying "pick one" I think for a second and point to his right open's his hand to reveal a silver bracelet with lions, elephant, and giraffes going around it "thanks Sebastian!" I smile as he puts it on my wrist. "Oh, follow me!" I say dragging them to another cage "this is my favorite animal!" I say leaning over the railing to gt a better look at a lion "wow their so big!" Ciel says and I giggle "have you ever been to a zoo?" Ciel nods "many times before my parents die, I just thought it was big, that's all", "what about you Seba-" I stop and look around "Ciel?", "what?", "where is Sebastian?" I ask Ciel looks around frantically and then I hear a little girl say "mommy look at that man with the lion, he's so funny!" I freeze "Ciel" I say worried "no, it couldn't be. He wouldn't" Ciel says as we slowly turn around to see Sebastian in the lion cage scratching the lions stomach. I hit my head on the rail "Sebastian! Get over here now! That's an order!" Ciel yells and Sebastian frowns. "we're leaving" Ciel says as I drag Sebastian out the zoo.

"Well that was a huge headache" Ciel says leaning over his desk. I nod in agreement "I'm going to go see the others down stairs" I say standing up and fixing the dress I was forced to wear. I walk out the room and then close the door and make a run from my room, I take a shower and get dressed in a normal black dress with spaghetti straps.

I quietly walk down stairs and into the kitchen, I sneak up behind Bardroy and yell "your doing it wrong!" Bard falls to the ground and says "I'm sorry Sebas- wait, your Ebony, wait what happened to your hair?" he says looking at my hair. I burst out laughing and then I look at what he's cooking "um...what's that?" I ask seeing a pot full of gray slop "well, I was making soup and I added some spices", "stop right there! I don't want to know. Start over and carefully make it" I say and he nods "but what happened to your hair?" he asks again and I sigh "Sebastian dyed it again". I walk out and see Mey-Rin with some plates "I'll help!" I say cheerfully as I take half and walk with her to the cabinet "so how was the zoo?" she asks and I sigh "Sebastian was like I child, but so was I so I can't say much. It was fun though" I laugh as we put the plates in the cabinet. "Oh have you seen Finnian?" I ask and Mey-Rin nods "in the garden planting roses" I nod and walk to the garden.

"Ello Ebony?" Finny laughs as I walk out "did you dye your hair?" he ask and I shack my head "no Sebastian did. I'm checking up on everyone, I like the roses" I say admiring the crimson flowers before me "thanks their really bright, it took me a while to get them this way". "Have you seen Sebastian?" I ask looking around "um..I think he's in his room", "during the day?" I question Finny nods "that's not like him. I'll go check it out. See ya!", "bye!" Finny calls as I run inside.

I walk to Sebastian's room and knock "Sebastian? Are you there?", "yes!" he says so I open the door. When I get inside I close the door and look at him "what are you doing in your room in the middle of the day?" I ask suspiciously "nothing at all, shall we go" he asks walking me to the door, I hear a purr and stop "what was that?" I ask "probable just Luna" he says and I look him in the eye "Luna has a small cute purr, not a huge scary purr!". I walk over to his closet and open the door to see a tiger "ah!" I scream standing back "don't scare her" Sebastian complains "me not scare her, she's a wild animal that eats meat!" Sebastian pets the wild tiger and I sigh hitting him on the head "I'll return the beast, you get Ciel his afternoon tea" Sebastian nods and walks off "he's a hand full" I say to the purring tiger.

After taking the tiger back and getting onto Sebastian I have a quick dinner with Ciel so I can take a long bath. I sigh and wrap a towel around my body thinking _it's been a long day..I need some sleep. _I walk over to my nightclothes and slip them on then I brush my new blonde hair "that's it!" I grumble putting my brush down "just concentrate" I whisper as I close my eyes. When I open my eyes again my hair is back to its normal red "got to love that power" I sigh as I finish brushing my hair. I lazily crawl into bed and fall asleep, thinking of how fun my new life is.

~next day~

I skip into Undertaker's shop and smile when I see him working on a dead body "can you spare a second or two?" I ask and he giggles "but of course~". "What do you want my love?" he asks and I smile wrapping my arms around his neck "I want you all day~" I tease and undertaker stands up locks the door and carries my to his room.

Ciel P.O.V

"Sebastian, where is Ebony?", "with Undertaker" he says handing me my tea "fine, but they better not-", "I thought you said she could have a love life with Undertaker?" Sebastian interrupts I close my mouth and drink my tea mumbling to myself.

Ebony P.O.V

I lay on Undertaker's chest "I'm so calm when I'm with you" I say kissing his chest . Undertaker wraps his arms around me and say "as am I~". Undertaker stands up making me sit up. he gets on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring "Ebony Lachrimae will you marry me?" I fall on top of him screaming "yes!" I giggle as he slips the ring onto my finger. _My new life just got better _I tell myself still hugging Undertaker.

**Authors**** note: Sorry I'm ending it here. I loved doing this story but I want to move on to a new story so thank you for reading I'm glad this story became popular Please R&R! ^_^**


End file.
